Hunt for Mechanis
Summary SICC recently fled to Mechanis 3. His plans are threatened when the Empire tracks down his location. Soon Zav ,Delta ,Xisenin ,and Lurk are tasked to arrest him. Transcript * *One day at Xisenin's home* *Xisenin: So... *changes channel on TV* Are you ready to get a new body yet, Lurk? *8:51Long TimeMario: Yeah, we don't have all day. *8:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yeh.. *8:52AmetrineskiesZik: ..I know I am. ... *8:52Long Time(scrolling through the rise of the A.I.'s recording (sees the GIF ... XDDDDDD *8:52YourFavoriteFangirl(dat gif tho *(XDDDDD *8:52LIRLIRXisenin: I could grow you a new one, with traits specialized by you, and also, people wouldn't think you are a criminal anymore *8:52Ametrineskies(IKR *8:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ermm *8:52Ametrineskies(I WAS ALUGHING SO HARD WHEN I SAW IT *8:52LIRLIRXisenin: So you don't spazz out in public areas and throw people into walls *8:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'd like to stay myself. *Lurk:HM *8:53LIRLIRXisenin: And risk being arrested? *8:53Invader Jibbrb go on without me) *8:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yes. .-. *8:53LIRLIR(k) *8:53YourFavoriteFangirl(y jeb *(y *8:53LIRLIRXisenin: *facepalm* *(He said to continue without him) *8:53YourFavoriteFangirl(Btw was Menami there I forgotXD *8:53Ametrineskies(quit forgetting *8:54YourFavoriteFangirl(hh *8:54LIRLIR(Menami and Zik are there) *8:54Mysteriousjillguy( I thought Xi only shadowarped Mario and Lurk.. *8:54LIRLIR(Oh wait) *(Lemme check) *8:54YourFavoriteFangirl(//confused *8:54Long Time(wasn't it SORA, not menami? *8:54Mysteriousjillguy( OH WAIT- *Lurk:Wait.. *8:54LIRLIR(Well, Zik needs his body back) *8:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:XI?!! WHY"D YOU SHADOW WARP ZIK WITH YOU?! *8:55AmetrineskiesZik: .... *8:55LIRLIRXisenin: He needs his body once I give you your own! *8:55YourFavoriteFangirl(... *(..Im still confuse *(This isnt telling me anything qq *8:55Long Time(I think they left SORA behind- *8:55LIRLIR(Yes, it was SORA ) *8:55YourFavoriteFangirl(Oki *8:56Ametrineskies(Xi hugged everyone and brough everyone though *8:56Long Time(oh- *8:56LIRLIR *8:56Mysteriousjillguy( Menami didn't come to the planet though in the recording..right? *8:56Ametrineskies(I dont believe so- *8:56Long Time(no- *8:57Mysteriousjillguy( Look at itt *8:57YourFavoriteFangirl(I suppose Im giving her a little breakXD *8:57Long TimeMario: Lets hurry this up, so Zik can leave us alone. .-. *8:57Mysteriousjillguy( Rise of A.I *( Only SORA was with them,Menami was busy freaking out on Irk. *8:57LIRLIRXisenin: Now. Lurk, I know you like looking like a hedgehog, but it's kind of common sense to change how you look so you aren't constantly acting suspicious in public. *8:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:Haurghugh. *8:58LIRLIRXisenin: And perhaps you could change yourself to look better? *8:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:My hair isn't spiky. *8:58Invader Jib(Back *8:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:Now can you please just clone the charred,burned body I found? *8:59YourFavoriteFangirlSora: ..I'd think it would only clone the charred mess.. *8:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:It has DNA though,right? *8:59AmetrineskiesZik: ...*stares down, muttering*: i'll have you know.. i cried for you. *looks away, growling - though it sounds like a mix of a snarl and a mechanical echo* *8:59LIRLIRXisenin: I dunno *yawn* This is your only chance to make yourself look better. It could change a first impression on someone. *9:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm.. *Lurk:Nah. I'll stay the same. *9:00LIRLIRXisenin: *espurr stares Lurk* *9:00YourFavoriteFangirlSora: .. *Sigh* *9:00Long TimeMario: Hmf... *9:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:I"M TOO SMEXY FOR YOU. *9:00YourFavoriteFangirlSora: ... ^^;; Not really. *9:01Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk gets in Xi's face and stares,with his tounge sticking out* *9:01AmetrineskiesZik: Would you rather be taken as a strange hyrbid and claimed defective and strange, not fit to Irken society. ... *Zik: Change your appearance. Only makes you less endangered. *9:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:Heghrgh. I don't care about this stupid society. *9:01LIRLIRXisenin: I agree with Zik *9:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm.. *9:01AmetrineskiesZik: Neither do I. *9:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait..I have an idea.. *9:01AmetrineskiesZik: But you live in it. *9:02YourFavoriteFangirlSora: It doesn't matter if you don't care, you won't have a new body. *Sora: Cloning won't work. *9:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:Most people know me by my Human disguise.. *9:02YourFavoriteFangirlSora: So? Change isn't bad. *Sora: It's a simple option, and it's your only choice. *9:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:If you could repair my holographic disguise while my cloning is going on... I could go back to looking like an irken. *9:03Long TimeMario: *Starts to twiddle his thumbs, feeling bad for being so mean to Zik*... *9:03YourFavoriteFangirlSora: *Shes trying to force a smile*.. I still don't think that would really do anything.. it's fused with your body, isn't it? *9:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:Grgh! Oh c'mon,why can't you clone my charred body? *9:03AmetrineskiesZik: ... Hmf - just look different, won't you? It's better anyway. *9:03LIRLIRXisenin: Also, it could destroy your chances of being noticed by the thousands of people who HATE you and want to kill you instantly *9:03YourFavoriteFangirlSora: Because it'll only clone the charred bits! You can't put that back together.. *9:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe I can add another Holo disguise or something. *9:04LIRLIRXisenin: Yeah. You can get the same disguise, just a different Irken look. *9:04AmetrineskiesZik: ..*shakes head, sighs* *9:0 *9:08LIRLIRXisenin: *looks at lurk* Well, I can TRY to salvage your body, but there is a 99.9999999999% chance that you'll end up horribly disfigured and weird *9:09YourFavoriteFangirlSora: .. I assure you, it will not work. *9:09AmetrineskiesZik: Don't even try. *shrug* *9:09LIRLIRXisenin: And there's a chance that it will come alive without a PAK and.. I don't know what happens then *9:10YourFavoriteFangirlSora: Unfortunately.. I would not recommend it. *9:11Long TimeMario: You sure you wanna do that Lurk? *9:11AmetrineskiesZik: .. .. Just use the new body ... *9:11LIRLIRXisenin: Let's do this. I'll TRY to salvage the body, and if that doesn't work, you can make a new one. *Xisenin: How's that? *9:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ok.. *9:14LIRLIRXisenin: Although I can't guarantee that the parts are still there. Wait right here. Eat food. DANCE IN RUBBER PANTS! *shadow warps to Zendra-4* *9:14YourFavoriteFangirlSora: ..o.o;; *Invader Jib has left the chat. *9:15Long TimeMario: Listen.. Zik, I'm sorry for what I said back there. It was wrong for me to insult you like that. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *9:17LIRLIRXisenin: *returns with a bunch of dripping meaty parts* *9:1 *9:17Long TimeMario: Do you forgive me, Zik...? '-' *9:17 *9:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm..uhh..hmm.. * *9:1 *9:19LIRLIRXisenin: Well, I got the parts. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to know how the Smeeteries mix the DNA. I can only use premade genes sent by the Irken Empire itself. *9:19Long TimeMario: ... *9:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:Could you take DNA codes out of my PAK or something? *9:19Invader JibPAK: *does not contain DNA codes* *9:20YourFavoriteFangirl(Im pretty darn sure *(That *(Lurk isnt rich enough for that *9:20Ametrineskies(THose would be corrupted even if they did exist *9:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm.. *9:20LIRLIRXisenin: Fortunately, I do know how the Irkens are assembled after the body is grown. The PAK is attached to the body AFTER it is grown *(brb) *(Back) *9:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:Can you create an Irken from scratch atleast..similar to me? *Lurk:Pink eyes..long antennae ends... *9:24Ametrineskies(Pink eyes are very rare *(Plus.. from scratch? *9:25YourFavoriteFangirl(How does one create an Irken from scratch *(I dont think that's possible anymore *9:25Ametrineskies(Xi said himself he doesnt know how to create such *9:25YourFavoriteFangirl(Unless you're Doctor Frankenstein *9:25Mysteriousjillguy( Didn't Xi do that for Mario though? *9:25Invader Jib(Yeah I'm not sure that'd be legal in Irken society anyway) *9:25YourFavoriteFangirl(I dont think it's even possible *9:25Ametrineskies(I think that was another body, though *9:25LIRLIRXisenin: Oh. Of course. *9:25YourFavoriteFangirl(Im pretty sure Mario was a clone *9:26Mysteriousjillguy( LIR,didn't Xi do that for Mario? *9:26Invader Jib(I thought it was just some random dead Irken without a PAK) *9:26YourFavoriteFangirl(Lurk *(Read what I said *9:26Long Time(I think it was just some random dude, right? *9:26Invader Jib(It sure wasn't a fresh Irken) *(Or I should say new) *9:26Mysteriousjillguy( LIR,did he? Or did he not? *9:26LIRLIR( Xisenin created him from scratch. He's doesn't know how to clone, though) *9:27Invader Jib(HOW DID HE DO THAT) *9:27Ametrineskies(^ *9:27YourFavoriteFangirl(IKR *9:27Ametrineskies(WAIT WHAT *9:28Mysteriousjillguy( Remade *9:28Long Time(magic *snort* *snort*- *(but seriously, how did you- *(qq *9:28LIRLIR(Remember the room with the vials? Each one had a gene for a phenotype. He put the contents of the selected vials in a machine which grew the body) *9:28Long Time(I don't really remember what happened during that RP *9:29LIRLIR(I do ) *9:29Invader Jib(I just remember that I came in at the end and it ended randomly for some reason) *9:29Ametrineskies(Sadly creating an Irken from scratch is impossible - humans today are working on a machine that is able to change how the baby looks when the woman is pregnant by messing with its DNA structure -- but Irkens cannot be pregnant so... *9:30YourFavoriteFangirl(^ *9:30LIRLIR(Well, he did it using SCIENCE MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAA) *9:30Long Time(How about we just change it so Xisenin found a random dude's dead body for mario to use *(in the recording. *9:30LIRLIR( ;w; ) *9:30Invader Jib(That'd make more sense) *9:30Mysteriousjillguy( LIR...how did he create from scratch? *9:31YourFavoriteFangirl(Lurk *(Look at what Misty said *(Carefully *9:31Mysteriousjillguy( I did. I'm just seeing if LIR has an explination.. *9:31Invader Jib(Didn't LIR already say an explanation) *9:31LIRLIR( The machines were given to him by the Control Brains, as well as the vials. The genes in the vials are from other Irkens, so technically it's not from scratch) *9:32Invader Jib)Wait the control brains gave that ot him) *9:32Ametrineskies(Im starting a ref sheet right now - - *9:32Invader Jib(why would they do that) *9:32Mysteriousjillguy( Hghghg *9:32Ametrineskies(..Xi, *(Why would *(The CBs wouldnt DO THAT *(Xi is a LOW CLASS no matter HOW you look at it *9:33LIRLIR( He asked, he signs contracts for them and shoots whatever arrives at his door, except the machines) *9:33Invader Jib(That explains nothing *9:33YourFavoriteFangirl(That wouldnt evn *(No *(Xisenin is a low class slave soldier *9:34LIRLIR(I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense to you, but it does to me) *9:34YourFavoriteFangirl(Who the Empire would not care about *9:34Invader Jib"Can I has a Irken making machine?" "Okie dokie" *9:34LIRLIR(Fine, then he ordered one) *9:34Invader Jib(what) *9:34Ametrineskies(Cant do that either.. Those aren't even.. *(..SIGHH *9:35Mysteriousjillguy( Hm *9:35LIRLIR(I dunno, just please leave it the same) *9:35Mysteriousjillguy( Xi's origin story hasn't been revealed yet. His origin should explain his tech and his base. *9:35YourFavoriteFangirl(Lir *(They are Control Brains *(Not machine companies/post offices *9:36Invader Jib(There's no way they would allow such a machine to be given out in the public) *9:36LIRLIR(Ok, he didn't get it from the CB, perhaps he got it when he was still a surveillance person) *9:37Mysteriousjillguy( "Xi's origin story hasn't been revealed yet. His origin should explain his tech and his base." *9:37Invader Jib(Lurk that does not help) *9:37Mysteriousjillguy( Well it could explain.. *( It's how Xi got his tech in the first place and his base. *9:39Invader Jib(Yeah but *9:40LIRLIR( Yeah. He was tasked for scientific research pertaining to surveillance and reconnaissance, which requires disguises. They needed non-electrical ones because scanners can pick up the electrical ones.) *9:40Mysteriousjillguy( BUt what about the Irken making machine? *9:41LIRLIR(The Irkens ARE the disguises) *9:41Mysteriousjillguy( But what about the cells n stuff *9:41LIRLIR(From the machine) *9:41Mysteriousjillguy( Maybe Xi stole machines and that's why he was arrested? *9:41Invader Jib(who else in the world would have that) *9:43LIRLIR(No, he was arrested for discovering the ROBLOX portal. He got the vials and the machine from the part of the military he was in before he was arrested *( That's the story and I'm sticking to it ) *9:45Invader Jib(So I guess he was just a really high rank when he was in that part of the military?) *9:45LIRLIR(Yeah) *9:46Long Time(So, can we continue now? *9:46LIRLIR(I suppose so) *9:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ok.. *9:48Long TimeMario: Fine. Don't respond to my apology... *Mario: ._. *9:48AmetrineskiesZik: ..*looks away* *9:48LIRLIRXisenin: All right.. *goes into the vial room and picks out some vials with various labels* *9:49Long TimeMario: ... .n. *Feeling even more guilty than before, because he wasn't forgiven* *9:49YourFavoriteFangirlSora: .. *Quietly sits down, watching*.. *9:49Ametrineskies(How's this? http://puu.sh/9VUQk/63502c8c98.jpg *9:49YourFavoriteFangirl(..That is AWESOME *9:50Invader Jib(yeah *9:50LIRLIRXisenin: I think I've got the stuff.. Pink eyes, long antennae, average to short height, normal processing brain.. Anything else? *9:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm *Lurk:Maybe a little taller? *9:50YourFavoriteFangirl(Lurk *(Misty drew something for you .-. *9:51Ametrineskies(I know it isn't much.. *9:51LIRLIR( is that Lurk?) *9:51Ametrineskies(Mhm! *9:51YourFavoriteFangirl(:3 *9:51Mysteriousjillguy( Can it be a holo disguise of his.? *9:51LIRLIR(Nice.) *9:51Ametrineskies(wh *(wh *9:51Invader Jib(What) *9:51Ametrineskies(wh *cries* *9:52Invader Jib(If lurk died than the holo thing was probably destroyed) *9:52Mysteriousjillguy( You already asked me if I wanted to redesign Lurk. I said no..why would you draw that then? *9:52Ametrineskies(8c *9:52Mysteriousjillguy( The Holodisguise is in his PAK *9:52LIRLIR( Well, if he wants a different holo disguise, he can have one) *9:52YourFavoriteFangirl(.... *(..Lurk, that's.. kind of rude *(She did put some effort into that for you *(Shes UPSET *9:52Long Time( Come on dude, she drew something with effort for you. *9:52Mysteriousjillguy( I'll use it. *9:53LIRLIR(Actually, he wants him taller.) *9:53Invader Jib(Lurk's disguise: *is a completely typical Irken with pink eyes*) *(I mean *(Lurk's original design *9:53Mysteriousjillguy(Aurgh *( I like it. *9:53YourFavoriteFangirl(Good *9:53Ametrineskies(Maybe he could be taller, he's just "short" there because I didnt want to make the canvas too big *9:53Long Time(It looks wayy better than lurk's old design tbh *9:53Mysteriousjillguy( :I *9:53Ametrineskies(Thanks ^^; *9:54LIRLIR( FC Lurk DID say he wants him taller, that's a change.) *9:54YourFavoriteFangirl(The outfit kinda shows off his "rebel personality" when you think about it *(Imo *9:54Invader Jib(Lurk's old design: *ZIM WITH PINK EYES* *9:54Ametrineskies(PfffXDD *(YES *9:54Mysteriousjillguy( I like it..I just want to keep Lurk's original design as well.. *9:54YourFavoriteFangirl(So what'e you gonna use it for??? *9:54Invader Jib(Lurk: *colors zim's eyes pink* original design do not steal) *9:54Ametrineskies(yis *9:54Long Time(now that I notice it, it looks like he's wearing high-heels in the pictureXD) *9:54Mysteriousjillguy( I drew Lurk some pictures! *9:55Ametrineskies(Sort of *9:55Mysteriousjillguy( THose recolors are old.. *9:55YourFavoriteFangirl(So what're you gonna use it for, since you like it *9:55Ametrineskies(They're sort of like highheels - they can be useful as like a flight mechanic - hoverboots *9:55Invader Jib(Wait you drew your own pictures but you made vex draw one anyway?) *9:55LIRLIRXisenin: *puts a vial back where he got it and takes out one from the same section* Ok. I think we're ready! *9:55YourFavoriteFangirl(Lir wait *(Discussion *9:55LIRLIR(K) *9:56Long Time(Ohhh I see, just like zero-suit samus's high heels, they benefit her in combat, by making her jump further and faster, *9:56Ametrineskies(Oh, really. :3 *9:56Long Time(Yeh *9:56Invader Jib(Anyway I think somehow would look at a picture of Lurk and think "Huh, wonder why someone drew Zim with pink eyes") *9:56Ametrineskies(I dont know much about Metroid .3. Sorry *9:56Mysteriousjillguy( It could be part of a wide array of holographic disguises. *9:56Long Time(qq *9:57Ametrineskies(.... *(*flips laptop off bed* *9:57LIRLIR( So, are we going to continue or what?) *9:57Ametrineskies(*lays down* *9:57Mysteriousjillguy( :I *9:57Invader Jib(LIR stop rushing) *9:57YourFavoriteFangirl(Why a holograph *(qq *9:57Invader Jib(Anyway) *9:58Mysteriousjillguy( I like his design.. *9:58Invader Jib(Lurk *(His original design is boring and lazy) *9:58Mysteriousjillguy( I don't care. *( IT's my choice. *( I like the picture *9:58Ametrineskies(ono Its basically saying you don't want Lurk to look this way, *(It's new *9:59LIRLIR(Xisenin could make the one Zik drew as a backup or a body disguise or something) *9:59Ametrineskies(i am zik *9:59Mysteriousjillguy( It could be a disguise.. *9:59Invader Jib(Dude) *9:59Ametrineskies(WHY A DISGUISE ;w; *9:59Mysteriousjillguy( I already said *9:59Invader Jib(Either use it the way it's intended or don't use it) *9:59LIRLIR(Misty, sorry- *smited* ) *9:59Ametrineskies(^ *(@Jib *9:59Mysteriousjillguy( Then I won't. :I *9:59Ametrineskies(..You wont use it? *9:59Mysteriousjillguy( I'm trying to create a comprimise. *10:00YourFavoriteFangirl(You are gonna use it *10:00Mysteriousjillguy( I said it could be a holographic disguise Lurk uses while he's on Irk. *10:00YourFavoriteFangirl(Even if it's not intended *(She made it for you *(So youre gonna use it *10:00Mysteriousjillguy( You can't force me. *( It's my character. *10:00Long Time(use the force luke- *10:00Ametrineskies(I guess you're not used to gifts. *10:00YourFavoriteFangirl(You're gonna still use it, Lurk - - *10:00Mysteriousjillguy( I am. *10:00Invader Jib(Not as a disguise) *10:00Mysteriousjillguy *To misty *10:00LIRLIR( my name is LUKE ) *10:00Ametrineskies(So your reaction is "use it for something else because yolo" Even though you know my purpose *10:00Invader Jib(Use it in a way that matters at least) *10:00Mysteriousjillguy( It's my character.. *10:01YourFavoriteFangirl(I dont care if it's a holographic disguise or not Youre gonna use it because she made it for you as a GIFT *(You dont turn down gifts *10:01Mysteriousjillguy( I'm turning it down! I'm trying to make a comprimise! *10:01LIRLIR(Oh, then he'll use it as a holographic disguise. No worries) *10:01Long Time(wot *10:01YourFavoriteFangirl(^ *(@LIR *10:01Ametrineskies(WAIT WHAT? *10:01YourFavoriteFangirl(IF IT HAS TO COME TO THAT *(JUST SO YOU USE IT *10:01Ametrineskies(*rolls away sadly* *10:01Invader Jib(Why a holographic disguise) *(That doesn't make sense) *10:02Mysteriousjillguy( *facepalm* *10:02Ametrineskies(^^^^^^@JIBBIE *10:02LIRLIR( great time for a typo) *10:02Long Time(Yeah, it doesn't *10:02Mysteriousjillguy( Miz *( REmember how I wanted Menami to have vectors? *( But you said no? *10:03Invader Jib(Yeah that was stupid) *(Why would you want that) *10:03Ametrineskies(*Sigh* *10:03Invader Jib(It wasn't even your character Lurk *10:03Ametrineskies(That idea has no SENSE to it *(However, *(MINE does *10:03Mysteriousjillguy( It was HER character. She chose if she wanted vectors. *10:03Invader Jib(That's a bad example) *10:04LIRLIR(Well, I let Xisenin get infected by dark magic. And I let LIR have a different mouth ) *10:04Mysteriousjillguy( In the end,it's still my character. *10:04Ametrineskies(Fine, don't use it okay? *10:04Mysteriousjillguy( I know LIR,but you let that happen. *10:04Invader Jib(Dude, the problem is that you didn't even try, you didn't even discuss why or why not, you just dissed it as "K I'll use it in this small and meaningless way) *10:04Mysteriousjillguy( No,I'll use it. *10:04Ametrineskies(Just don't use it. I know how you feel about it *10:04Mysteriousjillguy( Lurk is on Irk alot,so he'll need disguises. *( So he'd use it often. *10:05Invader Jib(His design is so typical for Irkens that he'd be invisible in any Irken crowd) *10:05Ametrineskies(I give up *10:05LIRLIR( IMPORTANTCE *spongebob imagination rainbow vine ) *10:05Invader Jib(He's just a normal Irken with pink eyes, he doesn't need a disguise) *10:06Ametrineskies(I planned this to be his actual new appearance.. *10:06Mysteriousjillguy( Well,his appearance is in the database.. *10:06Ametrineskies(And pink eyes and long antennae - same as before *10:06Invader Jib(So basically they'd be like "LOOK FOR THE ONE GUY THAT HAS PINK EYES) *10:06Ametrineskies(Im done speaking about it now *10:06Invader Jib(Lurk I do not understand your logic *10:07Mysteriousjillguy( I'm pretty sure they have other methods. Alot of irkens look alike. *10:07LIRLIR(Well, it could also be a new character, or a Lurk clone or a thing for the next time Lurk gets himself killed) *10:08YourFavoriteFangirl(Lir *(Thats a terrible idea *(It's already been decided u u *10:08Mysteriousjillguy( Yeah *10:08LIRLIR( *smited* ow ) *10:08Ametrineskies(..Decided in an unintended way, but yes -n- *Invader Jib has left the chat. *10:10LIRLIRXisenin: Soo.. Anything else to say before I let the machine handle the work? *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *10:10YourFavoriteFangirlSora: .. *Shakes head* *10:10Long TimeMario: Zik... Come on dude.. I'm really sorry. .n. *10:11AmetrineskiesZik: I will be leaving afterwards as promised - so no bother. *10:12LIRLIRXisenin: Ok then. *gives the machine the vials, it starts to rumble* Now we wait a few hours.. *10:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:HOURS?! *Lurk:Ok. *10:12Long TimeMario: Zik. I'm sorrrrrryyy.. pleaseeeee *puppy eyes* *10:12LIRLIR * A FEW HOURS LATER*... *10:13Invader Jib(*xisenin realizes that he had a shortage of the pink eye color *10:13Ametrineskies(Pff:'D *10:13YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDD *10:13Ametrineskies(*During those few hours*: Mario: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Zik: jfc *10:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well that was quick. *Lurk:During those few hours,I had Xi vaugely work on some new holographic disguises for me. *10:14Invader Jib(wait if he was wanted why did he want to look the same-_ *10:15LIRLIRXisenin: Since this is a PAK transplant, you can go in this room *points to a door beside the machine* Where the body will be. Clothes are in there, too. And bring Zik his body when you're done *10:15Ametrineskies(Lurk: He's wanted Lurk at another moment: But he's not *10:15Mysteriousjillguy( Jib,you said no one really cares about Lurk being wanted before. *10:15Invader Jib(Yeah I did) *10:15Mysteriousjillguy( Lurk's just delusional and paranoid. *10:15Invader Jib(but LURK cares evidently) *10:15LIRLIR( lol ) *10:15Invader Jib(And *(Why would he want to look the same *(if *(He thinks he's wanted *10:16Ametrineskies(^ *10:16Invader Jib(ohhh plothole) *10:16Ametrineskies(What Im trying to do *10:16Mysteriousjillguy( what i have done *10:16LIRLIR(Lurk just likes to pretend he's wanted) *10:16Long TimeMario: You know Zik, I'm not gonna stop until you forgive me .n. *10:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:Okie dokie. *10:16AmetrineskiesZik: *shakes head* *10:16YourFavoriteFangirl(i found another lurk plothole *10:16Ametrineskies(zomg *10:17Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk steps into the room* *10:17YourFavoriteFangirl(how does he pay for his meals on foodcourtia *10:17Mysteriousjillguy(he mugs people *10:17YourFavoriteFangirl(heS NOT IN THE EMPIRE, DOESNT HAVE A JOB *10:17Mysteriousjillguy( *done* *10:17Invader Jib(gasp *10:17YourFavoriteFangirl(OBVIOUSLY HE CANT PAY- o *10:17Long Time(so then he is slightly wanted? *10:17Invader Jib(whole continuity ruined *10:17Mysteriousjillguy( Ehh *10:17Long Time(if he mugs people all the time *10:17Mysteriousjillguy( Maybe he also scavenges for money on the floor too...or something.. *10:17LIRLIR * There is another body in there, with orange eyes and strange armor near it* *10:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:>..? *Lurk:Uhh *Lurk:Why'd you make another body..? *10:18Ametrineskies(*confused* *10:18Long TimeMario: Zik I'm sorry okay? I'm SORRY. I'm the IDIOT, okay? I'm SORRY!! *10:18AmetrineskiesZik: *looks to*.. *10:19Mysteriousjillguy( Lurk already had Xi make disguises.. *10:19Invader Jib(a random lsd portal sucks in the body intended for lurk and only the other one is available* *10:19Mysteriousjillguy( So that body is useless *10:19LIRLIRXisenin: It's a gift! You can pick which one you want and keep the other in cryostasis for special occasions! *10:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:We already made a disguise just like this one..but ok.. *10:20LIRLIRXisenin: What? AWW *10:20AmetrineskiesZik: ... Sadly I still want to leave - Even if you have apologized I feel I am still unwanted here. So don't expect me around. *10:20Invader Jib(*a random unrelated alien comes out of a lsd portal and erases the disguise data-okay ill stop) *10:20Ametrineskies(omg *(XDDD *10:20YourFavoriteFangirl(jibXDDD *10:20Mysteriousjillguy( excellant *( jib you are now a lurk *10:21Ametrineskies(there are lsd portalshttp://www.healthcareglobal.com/global_hospitals/lsd.jpg *10:21Long TimeMario: Zik, please. You really can be cool and fun. It's always a lot more fun and hectic when you're around. *10:21YourFavoriteFangirl(yes *10:21LIRLIRXisenin: *grumpily yells* JUST KEEP THE OTHER ONE SO I DON'T HAVE TO WASTE MY MONEY WHEN YOU COME WHINING TO ME FOR ANOTHER BODY! *10:22AmetrineskiesZik: That's a lie *blinks* *10:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:OKIE DOKIE. *10:22Long TimeMario: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't want you to go. *10:22Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks into the room* *10:22Long TimeMario: I'm being dead serious, Zik. *10:22AmetrineskiesZik: What, do you like me or something *10:22LIRLIRXisenin: *hovers over Zik and Mario * AWWWW *10:23Long TimeMario: ...No >_> *10:23Ametrineskies(Xisenin: awww i ship them *runs away, being shot by the army*) *(woo *10:23Long Time(XD *10:23LIRLIR( XD ) *10:23Long TimeMario: Just don't go... please .n. * *( BABY COME BACK- *10:24Ametrineskies(oooo *Zik: ..Why not *10:24YourFavoriteFangirl(u can bLAME IT ALL ON MEEE *(*Mario sings that* *10:24Long Time(XDD *10:25LIRLIR *Unfortunately, the clothes in the room is the suit of armor, which of course is not made for the Lurk body* *10:25Long TimeMario: I just-.. please-... don't go. *10:26AmetrineskiesZik: ..I feel like you have some sort of mancrush on me :U *10:26Long TimeMario: >n> *Invader Jib has left the chat. *10:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:WHAT? * *Lurk walks out,wearing the armor fromhttp://puu.sh/9VUQk/63502c8c98.jpg* *http://puu.sh/9VUQk/63502c8c98.jpg * *10:27Ametrineskies(jibs computer: *explodes from kawaii desu ne gusoi shippings* *(those are yellow eyes though lol- *10:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:This isn't my clothes! *10:27Ametrineskies(I didnt think it was armor- *10:27LIRLIR *The suit is uncomfortable and so tight it hurts* *10:28Ametrineskies(O-o *10:28YourFavoriteFangirl(..Why lir *10:28Ametrineskies(The clothing is actually comfortable to wear *10:28LIRLIR( AWWWW ) *10:28YourFavoriteFangirl(i smite thee *shanks lir* *10:28Ametrineskies(It can act LIKE armor - its just regular clothing otherwise *10:28LIRLIR(K forget it ) *10:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh uhh *Lurk:Here's your filthy body back Zik. * *Lurk throws the body at Zik from the room* *10:29AmetrineskiesZik: ..K *10:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:Beghh.. *10:29LIRLIRXisenin: Yay! All is right in the.. household owo *10:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:YOUR HOUSE SMELLS! *10:30AmetrineskiesZik: ..Alright. Do me a favor and take off the PAK for me. *10:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:*touches his PAK,dots of light appeear where his fingers are touching* * *Lurk rips it off painfully* *10:31LIRLIRXisenin: What? Oh. MAWWIO CAN DO DAT ^w^ *10:31Ametrineskies(but isnt he a robot *10:31Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk attaches it Zik's body* *10:31Ametrineskies(*wiggles* *(no pain for the robots woo *10:31LIRLIR( k ) *10:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:Did you feel that? *10:32Ametrineskies(Mewnami, Mewrio, Mewsenin, Meowrk-- *(..Mewk? *10:32Mysteriousjillguy( No. *( Lurkis *10:32YourFavoriteFangirl(wh *10:32Mysteriousjillguy( BLAUYHGJJOOIHHARGHFHGGACK *10:32Ametrineskies(>:? *10:32YourFavoriteFangirl(Lir can you translate that *10:32Mysteriousjillguy( it's the lurk mating call *10:32AmetrineskiesZik: *sits up* Felt what. *(ok *10:33LIRLIR( Meowish for Lurk ) *10:33Long Timebrb *10:33Mysteriousjillguy( that obviously never attracts mates- *10:33LIRLIR( k let's wait) *10:34Mysteriousjillguy( *elevator music* *( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRkXToQKaz4&list=PLD6098AC323B94A33 *10:35Ametrineskies(Lurk-Lurk - The Last Lurk-- *10:35LIRLIR( KEEP CALM AND LISTEN TO ELEVATOR MUSIC) *10:35Mysteriousjillguy( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBlFHuCzPgY *( Brought to you by,Darth Vader-Wait *(....:I *( ...So.. *10:37Ametrineskies(this is lurklurk the last lurkhttp://puu.sh/9VXRK/72d56fb791.jpg *(*wiggles* *10:38LIRLIR( HURRDURDMNURGLEGURRGURRGERFERGLENMMNMLMMNMKLMMN ) *10:38Ametrineskies(it is a very upclose and rare photograh *10:38YourFavoriteFangirl(yES *10:38LIRLIR( aah ) *10:39Mysteriousjillguy( *dosent get picture* *( no *10:39YourFavoriteFangirl(go-go--- *10:39Ametrineskies(Its from an old cartoon- *(Its Gogo Dodo- *10:40LIRLIR( http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=M7QMvDkN-nk ) *10:40Mysteriousjillguy( I have no childhood *( lir *( i know u like the yotbe homepage *( but it's time for an intervention- *INVADER VEX has joined the chat. *10:42LIRLIR( nooo it's Markiplier ) *10:42INVADER VEX(Hi) *10:42LIRLIR(Hi Vex) *10:43YourFavoriteFangirl(Hey Vex *10:43INVADER VEX(Why the parentheses? Is there an RP in progress?) *10:43LIRLIR *10:43INVADER VEX(Which one?) *10:45Long Time(Back *10:45LIRLIR( Markiplier: Let's go upstairs and see what's upstairs in the upstairs! - *crash* OH GREAT! WHO BROKE MY RHODODENDRONS?) *( The hunt for SICC ) *10:45Long TimeMario: Zik don't go, please >n< *hugs Zik* *10:46INVADER VEX(... That little quote just makes me understand why you like markiplier so much... ) *10:46AmetrineskiesZik: *random blush yay* .. *10:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:So ehh *10:47LIRLIRXisenin: So, I suppose we should look for the evil robot that likes arthropod machines too much? *10:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm *( Brb *10:48LIRLIRXisenin: Or we can watch TV .. *(K ) *10:51Mysteriousjillguy( Back *10:52LIRLIRXisenin: Well? *10:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:Let's go after SICC. *Lurk:He'll pay for almost KILLING ME! *Lurk:And Mario..of course. *10:54Long TimeMario: Are you gonna come with us Zik..? *10:54LIRLIRXisenin: Ok. *shrug* *10:54AmetrineskiesZik: ... Dunno. Z: *had been stalking this whole time* ovo *10:55YourFavoriteFangirlSora: .. I may have to leave, unfortunately.. So I can't participate. (aka i wanna sketch things so i dun wanna rp right now- *10:56LIRLIR( Ok ) *10:56Long TimeMario: Alright... *Mario: So, where would SICC even be? *10:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm.. *10:57INVADER VEX(Do you guys mind if I join? I'll make an exit for myself at the end if you'd like.) *10:57Mysteriousjillguy( It's ok. *10:57LIRLIRXisenin: The exit is an airlock straight into space. Have fun finding your way back to wherever you came from *points to the double airlock* *10:57INVADER VEX(*when I have to leave rather... *10:57LIRLIR( Ok. ) *10:57Mysteriousjillguy( I had an idea for the military to get involved with the hunt too. Maybe some elites could come.. *10:58INVADER VEXI was thinking Delta...) *10:58Mysteriousjillguy( Some commanders too? *10:59LIRLIR( Ooh! DELTA! *wiggles* ) *11:00INVADER VEX(I dunno if commanders are really necessary... Delta is the top of the top as far as snipers go. But, if you want, I could also be a commander) *11:00LIRLIR(I'm fine with that) *11:00Mysteriousjillguy( Ok. *11:01LIRLIRXisenin: So.. do we have any leads? *11:01INVADER VEX(Ok. I'll just be delta, then... *11:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hm *( Well you could be a commander too...as many people as you like. *( WAit uh- *( Whoever you want. *11:02INVADER VEX(I'd rather not over complicate it... *11:02Mysteriousjillguy( FgHhgg Chat lag *( Ok. *11:02Ametrineskies(why *(chicken roll why have you forsaken me *11:03LIRLIRXisenin: We could go to Zendra-4 and see if SICC is still there *11:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:Zik..? Can you track down SICC with your..aura..tracky powers? *11:03Long Time(when you said chicken roll, for a second I actual thought of a chicken rolling- *(XD *11:03Ametrineskies(ok *(XDDD *11:03Long Timeactually*) *11:03AmetrineskiesZik: ..I suppose .. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *11:04INVADER VEX(Hey Jib) *11:04Invader Jib(Back sorry *(Hi *11:04Mysteriousjillguy( Jib has returrnnedd *11:04LIRLIR( hii) *11:05Invader Jib(I have returned from the deep depths of internet troubles) *11:05INVADER VEX(Quite a journey *11:05Mysteriousjillguy( it burns doesn't it *11:05LIRLIRXisenin: ZIK IS THE PEOPLE RADAR *sits on the couch and continues watching TV* *11:06YourFavoriteFangirl(zik is actually renko *(legit *11:06Invader Jib(Soo *(It looks like something happened in the plot while I was away *11:06AmetrineskiesZik: ..*shuts eyes* After this I don't want to be around *(nobody liks u jeb nobody knos if ur gon becuz u is jeb) *11:07Long TimeMario: Zik.. come on dude. Why don't you wanna be around? *11:07AmetrineskiesZik: Tell me how many people actually like me, in this room *11:07Long TimeMario: Um.. *Mario: Me, and.. *Mario: Xisenin? *11:08LIRLIRXisenin: You're cool, Zik. *11:08Long TimeMario: Yeah, see? *11:08AmetrineskiesZik: And yet didn't you say "Nobody likes you" before? *opens an eye, angry* *11:08Long TimeMario: I was just angry before.. *Mario: I didn't really mean it. *11:09AmetrineskiesZik: I'm going by my promise. So whether people like it, or not, I'll be going back to do some other things back on Earth for a while. *11:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ehh.. *11:10LIRLIRXisenin: Well, I have no idea where he is *11:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:Rghhh *11:10Invader Jib(so, can I still come in or) *11:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:Look,SICC has my dimension engine..THING...so just reveal where his is so we can save everyone and all that jib. *( OF COURSE YOU CANNNN *( yes *11:11Long TimeMario: Zik, will you at least visit back, time to time? *Mario: '-' *11:11Invader Jib(I'm just not sure how) *11:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ggfdhftju the fate of your morally incorrect race is at stake! *11:11AmetrineskiesZik: ..*shakes head* *11:12Mysteriousjillguy( WEll,Vex was gonna be DElta. *( Maybe an elite? *11:12AmetrineskiesZik: *closes eye*... *attempting to locate SICC* *11:12INVADER VEX(Btw, can someone help introduce delta by possibly suggesting calling backup or something...? I don't want to make a weird forced entry *11:12Invader Jib(Hm, I'll be Zav then *11:13Mysteriousjillguy( Maybe they decide to follow them just to make sure. *11:13Long TimeMario: ...Will you at least come back someday? Mario: Or are you going to stay on earth for a very long time?... *11:13Mysteriousjillguy( With another "Malak incident" excuse) *11:14LIRLIRXisenin: We might need some help when we find him. Can anyone call a military squad? *11:14YourFavoriteFangirl(Menami's likely gonna force him to visit whether he likes it or not *11:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uhh..Military..? *11:14YourFavoriteFangirl(XDD *11:14AmetrineskiesZik: Why so concerned about it *11:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:*cloaks into his new disguise* *11:14Long TimeMario: To be honest, I'd miss you. *11:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ehhhh... *11:15AmetrineskiesZik: I don't get why.. *Zik: *hands twitch* It's just too sudden. *11:15LIRLIRXisenin: •‿• I'd miss you *11:15Long TimeMario: Most of us would miss you dude... *11:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:I...Uh.. *11:16Long TimeMario: You're a cool, funny, unique person. *11:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:I don't- *11:17Long TimeMario: Shut up Lurk. *11:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:BGJLAUGHUOUAURGH! JUST TELL US WHERE HE IS! *gets in Zik's face* *11:17YourFavoriteFangirl(#burnt *11:17Long TimeMario: Lurk, SHUT UP. *11:17AmetrineskiesZik: ..*grabs Lurk's antennae, squeezing them* *11:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUGNGF! *11:17AmetrineskiesZik: ..*continues trying to locate* *11:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Please let go..e_e *11:18AmetrineskiesZik: **which mind you i cant just tell where SICC is because he isnt my character we discussed this~ *11:19Mysteriousjillguy * Oh yeah* *11:19LIRLIR( where is he, Lurk? As *) *(WHEREEE' S THE SICC? ) *11:20Mysteriousjillguy *SICC is located on the Mechanian Homeworld,in the ZXY-37 Dimension* *11:20Ametrineskies(where's the siccness) *11:20YourFavoriteFangirl(//raiko// *11:20Long Time(*ba dum tss* *11:20Invader Jib(take out the dimension part and that works) *11:21Ametrineskies(Ikr *11:21Mysteriousjillguy( no *11:21YourFavoriteFangirl(.-. *11:21Ametrineskies(.-. *11:21Mysteriousjillguy( THat was the whole point of SICC going through a portal. *11:21Invader Jib(Irkens: Hooray lets go to the dimension that..we..cant..go..to..at all..) *11:22Mysteriousjillguy( Shadow warp? Gap? *11:23Invader Jib(Pretty sure you have to know a location before you can warp to it) *11:23Mysteriousjillguy( You can trace it by scanning the Mechanian parts *11:23LIRLIR( Ok, so they can just wait until SICC returns ) *11:23Mysteriousjillguy(SICC:*in a GIANT MECHANIAN dragonfly* *11:23LIRLIR( Or what Lurk said ) *11:24Invader Jib(Besides if you go to a dimension now me and Vex won't be able to come in) *11:24YourFavoriteFangirl(Z: *steals it* *11:24INVADER VEX(^@Jib, that's true...) *11:24Mysteriousjillguy( BRb dinner *11:24Invader Jib(Besides I don't think the name of a dimension is enough to warp to it) *(Oh come on- *11:25INVADER VEX... Lurk, why dinner at 11:25? *11:25Ametrineskies(IKR:'D *11:25Invader Jib(Okay, let's wait for Lurk's hour long dinner *SIGH*) *11:25YourFavoriteFangirl(qq *11:26LIRLIR(The only thing they can do is wait for SICC to return or you guys can pummel Lurk until he erases the whole brothers and sisters rp because the dimension was the point of its existence) *11:26Invader Jib(It just doesn't make sense how they would get to this random dimension LIR) *11:26Ametrineskies(Zik doesn't exactly know it too well - in fact he only got here by mistake *11:28INVADER VEX(Even so, how terribly unlikely is it that they'd get to the exact right dimension just by mistake... I may not understand the plot too well, but that doesn't seem probably *11:28LIRLIR( Lurk doesn't make sense. ) *11:28INVADER VEX *probable *11:30Invader Jib(Yeah they have basically know way of reaching this dimension *(*no *11:30INVADER VEXYup.) *11:30Invader Jib(Lurk is gonna have to come up with something that makes sense) *11:30INVADER VEX(In theory *11:31LIRLIR( So, we wasted his hours of rping because they can't get there? Sure. ) *11:31Invader Jib(No *(But *11:31LIRLIR(Either that or Lurk gets a logical idea ) *11:32Invader Jib(It's his fault he put the characters in this impossible situation) *11:32INVADER VEXMhm) *11:32Invader Jib(He was the one who decided the guy was in some random dimension) *(So frankly, he has to deal with it *11:32LIRLIR( k. ) *11:33Invader Jib(Look he's not away) *11:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait.. *11:34Ametrineskies(Brb *11:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:I think I know where we might find SICC.. *11:34Invader Jib(qq *11:36LIRLIR( qq indeed ) *11:36INVADER VEX(... What does qq mean, exactly? *11:36Invader Jib(It doesn't really mean anything) *(I dunno why I say it *11:37INVADER VEX(... Ok, that's kinda how the internet works *11:37Mysteriousjillguy( It means crying. *( qq is like teard *( tears* *11:37INVADER VEX(Oh *11:37Mysteriousjillguy( Like "q_q" *11:37Invader Jib(Well no, most internet words mean something, but then one sane would think "Man, why does this word need to even exist") *11:37Mysteriousjillguy( Or "Q_Q" *11:38Ametrineskies(. *11:38Mysteriousjillguy( It's basically a shortened sad face. *11:39AmetrineskiesZik: I can't locate him. Sorry.. He's too far away. *11:39LIRLIR( qq can also simply mean an increase in an emotion presently unknown by the speaker, usually negative ) *11:39INVADER VEX(... Got it *11:39Long Time(qq can also mean rage, or rage quit, known from in WaW you could press ALT + qq to quit the match *WoW*) *11:40LIRLIRXisenin: Well, isn't that great *changes channel on the tv * *11:40Long TimeMario: Yeah, we don't really need to search for him at the moment. *11:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:SICC's most likely on Vraal,investigating the explosion. *Lurk:...To see if it killed us off..or maybe he's there to pick up supplies or something fgghgf *11:40LIRLIRXisenin: If not, we can find clues as to where he is. *11:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yeah. *Lurk:So uhh...XI!... *11:41INVADER VEX(... You guys have no idea how hard it is to get to Vraal... It's nearly impossible to not get killed *11:42LIRLIR(Well, they were there ) *11:42INVADER VEX(... When? *11:42LIRLIR( brothers and sisters ) *11:43INVADER VEX(...Um... How'd they manage that? *11:43Long TimeMario: Well.. if Zik isn't coming I'll just stay out of this adventure... *11:43LIRLIR(Read it) *11:43Mysteriousjillguy( SICC was in a "quiet" sector. *( Of Vraal* *11:44INVADER VEX(Dude,there are no "quiet sectors..." *11:44Mysteriousjillguy(Rise of A.I *11:44Ametrineskies(I was simply going with it, I dont have clue *11:44Mysteriousjillguy( Not ALL of it is covered in war,right? *11:45INVADER VEX(Um... Yeah, pretty much. Is completely overpopulated. That's why they had to invade other planets *11:45LIRLIR( Well, now we have to CHANGE THE WHOLE RP, that's gonna be a doozy ) *11:45Ametrineskies(..So its your planet..? *11:45Mysteriousjillguy( Maybe it's an abandonded sector? *11:45Invader Jib(Just put it on a different planet) *11:45INVADER VEX( . . . Yeah. *11:46YourFavoriteFangirl(... The reason Sora was there in the first place was- Ok so she has no relevance to the plot now *(I dont even *11:46Ametrineskies(..So we were using yet another thing without creator permission - - *11:46Mysteriousjillguy( But *( I didn't think that *11:46LIRLIR(I give up, tell me when order is maintained ) *11:46Invader Jib(Dude property counts with RPs) *11:46Long Time(Lurk why didn't you tell us .-. *11:46Mysteriousjillguy( Could it be an abandonded sector? *11:46INVADER VEX(Also, If you're gonna use my locations in future RPs, it's fine with me, but stick to provided info please.) *(And, um... I just said that there are no abandoned parts... Just switch it to a new planet *11:47Mysteriousjillguy( I didn't think I'd need permission to take place on a planet.. WE didn't blow it up or affect the planet in a major way or anything.. *11:47Invader Jib(Planets are owned by people *(Just like characters) *11:48Mysteriousjillguy9 *11:48INVADER VEX(Like I said, you can use my locations whenever you want, but don't change them or create new info about the planet itself. Otherwise, it's fine if you use it *11:48Mysteriousjillguy9 *11:48Invader JibStop saying 9) *11:48Mysteriousjillguy( Ok. *( *typo *11:48Invader Jib(Yeah, in this case you have to use a different planet either way) *11:49Mysteriousjillguy( SICC going to the VRaal was the whole point though..He went there for tech left over from the wars. *( SORA went to Vraal for a reason too. *11:49Invader Jib(too bad) *11:49YourFavoriteFangirl(...So Sora's gonna have to be cut out of the plot I find that unfair, unless there are any other war planets with relevance to her errand *11:50Invader Jib(Well the she went to the different planet for the same reason- *(See Lurk if you would stick to what you own this wouldn't happen) *11:50Mysteriousjillguy( Any other war planets? *11:50INVADER VEX(Hmm... *11:51YourFavoriteFangirl(I just dont want her to get cut out *(There HAS to be another war planet *11:51Invader Jib(Warplanitia) *11:51Mysteriousjillguy( :I *11:51INVADER VEX(You could always make something up yourselves *11:51Long Time(warville *(bril *11:51Mysteriousjillguy( Zendra 4,but it's being ravaged by the rift. *11:51Invader Jib(Just make a new planet Lurk *11:51Ametrineskies(No, Lurk's too lazy for it- *11:52Mysteriousjillguy( :I *11:52Invader Jib(Well it's his fault so) *11:52LIRLIR(Basically were restarting the whole rp because it's covered in illogical stuff) *11:52Ametrineskies(nopenopenopENOPE *(Im no longer participating Zik left Im gone D< *11:53YourFavoriteFangirl(.. -_- *11:53Long Time(wot *11:53YourFavoriteFangirl(Make another war planet *(Thats it. *(So then we wont have to RESTART THE RP *11:53LIRLIR( We have to, or it will gnaw at the consciousness of those who didn't think it was fair forever *11:53Invader Jib(No not really) *11:54LIRLIR( Unless Lurk decides to do something and make a new planet, I mean. ) *11:54INVADER VEX(... Yeah, so... Who's gonna do it? Or, of course, you could make a planet with hostile albeit not too intelligent inhabitants... *(That'd be the least complicated way to do it *11:54Mysteriousjillguy(( Looking.. *11:55Invader Jib(Looking?) *(Oh no, dude, you can only use the ones you own or have permission to use) *11:56Mysteriousjillguy( Planet Blarrg? *11:56Invader Jib(Not a way planet) *11:56Mysteriousjillguy( With your permission of course :I *11:56Invader Jib *war *11:56YourFavoriteFangirl(Is it so hard to make up one *11:56INVADER VEX(That has some wastelands and not inhabited places, but... Yeah, not a warlike people. *11:57Mysteriousjillguy(WEll,it's difficult to make a planet without rushing it or making vauge details.. *11:57INVADER VEX(They're just not good at making their own stuff, right? *11:57Mysteriousjillguy( Atleast for me. *11:57INVADER VEX(the blaargians *11:57LIRLIR( OH YEAH XD I REMEMBER THOSE GUYS ) *11:58INVADER VEXYeah, they're pretty funny *11:58Mysteriousjillguy( HuUGAurghkghfgrfghk *( I'll put the RP on Zendra 4 then and says it's a desertt *it's in a desert* *Invader Jib has left the chat. *11:58LIRLIR( sorry, it's an accomplishment for me to remember stuff ono ) *12:00Mysteriousjillguy( So Zendra 4 then.. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *12:00INVADER VEXSo... Zendra 4's ok with everyone, then? *12:01Invader JibK *12:01LIRLIRYes *12:01Long Time(Brb restarting computer *12:02LIRLIRXisenin: So to planet *universal change and stuff, rewind noise* Zendra 4? *12:03Invader Jib(Now...how do me and vex come in) *12:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yes. *Lurk:BEAM US TO ZENDRA 4! XI! *12:04LIRLIR( Maybe they go there to look for threats and stuff? ) *12:04Mysteriousjillguy( Delta and the others would land them just in time while SICC is looking for supplies. *( With a portal open. *12:05LIRLIR( what ) *12:05INVADER VEX( most of these guys aren't exactly the best trained soldiers, although they may be good fighters, so would it really be too bad to just call for assistance? *12:06LIRLIR( Perhaps SICC disguised himself has a person of authority and persuaded the Vraalskrith to stay away? ) *( just an idea, if the zendra 4 thing didn't work out ) *12:07INVADER VEX(I thought that the Vraalskrith no longer had anything to do with this- oh.) *12:07Mysteriousjillguy( GDHFG *( I GTG soon *12:07Invader Jib(no ) *) *12:07LIRLIR( *dies* ok bye) *12:07INVADER VEX(Oh... How soon? *12:07Mysteriousjillguy( Not NOW *("Soon" *( Maybe in 20 mintutes.. *( I don't really know. *12:08LIRLIR( that makes it WORSE ggggghh ) *12:08INVADER VEX(... Yeah *(we probably can't get much done by them * *then *12:08Invader Jib(*starts coming up with plot for different rp* *12:09INVADER VEX *starts thinking about finishing old RPs rather than always starting new ones... *12:09Mysteriousjillguy( Dream Zone is open *12:09LIRLIRXisenin: TO ZENDRA 4! *shadow warps them to Zendra 4* *12:09Mysteriousjillguy( Well,can we just continue and hope I stay on long. *Lurk:Eh. *12:10LIRLIR( Doing both is better, frankly ) *12:11Long TimeMario: Xisenin, can you warp me back? I don't really wanna be apart of this journey. *12:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:But Mario *Lurk:THE UNIVERSE *12:11Long TimeMario: I don't care. *12:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:UNNNIIIVVERRRSEEE *stares at Mario* *12:11Long TimeMario: ... *12:11LIRLIRXisenin: And.. THIS HELPS NOTHING *12:12AmetrineskiesZik: ...*shakes head* *12:12LIRLIRXisenin: *gestures to the plains of Zendra 4 * *12:12Long TimeMario: Take me back. .n. *Mario: I do not wish to participate in this hunt for SICC. *12:13Mysteriousjillguy *A portal suddenly opens a few miles ahead of them* *12:13Ametrineskies(*proceeds to imagine the fluffy ship goodness* *12:14LIRLIRXisenin: Well, when we saw SICC, the first thing he did was stab you and almost kill you. So you're of no help to us at all. BYE BYE * shadow warps Mario to Xisenin's home* *12:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:! *12:14AmetrineskiesZik: ..Take me with him *stares at Xi* *12:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well..I'll be saving Menami's life then. *12:16LIRLIRXisenin: No. You'll end up cooking him and eating him after a messy and dangerous chase through my own home. So no. *12:16AmetrineskiesZik: ..No *glares at* *12:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:And possibly the entire Irken civilization. *Lurk:SO,WELL. I'll be off then! *( So I guess DElta could've detected the portal there. *12:17INVADER VEX... ( Ya know, it may be that Misty wants to stop RPing, in which case you should help her with this exit... IF not... Continue as is *12:17Mysteriousjillguy( And sent the elites? *12:17Ametrineskies(Nah - I may leave later though *12:17LIRLIRXisenin: Of course, you're of as much help as Mario. *follows Lurk* *12:17Mysteriousjillguy( and commander ..and stuff? *Lurk:Ah. Good thing you're helping Xi. *12:18Invader Jib(We have an idea for why they get there) *12:18Mysteriousjillguy( Ok. *12:18LIRLIRXisenin: I have nothing else to do, really. *12:18AmetrineskiesZik: ..*rolls eyes* Have the military help ya *opens gap*.. *12:18INVADER VEX(Yeah. One of them could, while on the search for SICC, detect one of their energy signatures and mistake it for SICC 's *12:19AmetrineskiesZik: *slides inside and leaves* *12:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:Gfhh. *Lurk:We can take em on ourselves. Right Xi? *Lurk:....Right? *12:20LIRLIRXisenin: No. Were basically screwed * *we're *12:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm *Lurk:...I think we're gonna need help.. *12:20LIRLIRXisenin: But we can call for help from the military. *12:20INVADER VEX *Two green spittle runners are seen landing not too far away, one in front of them and one in back * *12:21LIRLIRXisenin: *looks at them* Speaking of.. *12:21INVADER VEX *The doors open, and almost immediately, a small red laser light appears on Lurk's forehead* *12:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:...O_O... *Lurk:*whispers* *starts to sweat* Oh..C'mon..I almost died recently.. o_o.. *12:23INVADER VEX *the soldiers exit the ships and begin approaching the two* *12:23LIRLIRXisenin: ! *freezes and puts his hands up * *12:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAGGHH! * *Lurk is wearing a disguise* *( AH C"MON! *( I GTG *12:24Ametrineskies(k *12:24Mysteriousjillguy( qq *12:24Invader JibZav: Huh..that doesn't really look like him * *Xisenin: Uh.. doesn't look like who? *8:13Invader JibWait LIR *8:13LIRLIR(k) *8:13Invader JibWeren't they already in the rp *8:13INVADER VEXmhm *8:13LIRLIR(idk) *8:13INVADER VEXBut Mario is in Xisenin's apartment now cause he didn't wanna be part of it *8:14LIRLIR(Yeah. And Menami's somewhere) *8:14Invader JibOh *8:14LIRLIR(so, continue?) *8:14YourFavoriteFangirl(Since I havent been in some couple rps now, I think Im gonna go ahead and say Menami's been busy/sick *8:14LIRLIR(Ok.) *Xisenin: Doesn't look like who? *8:16Mysteriousjillguy( Brb) *8:16LIRLIR(ok) *8:16Invader JibZav: That information is strictly confidential or something *(Ok *8:16INVADER VEX(Ok... So... Pause? *8:16LIRLIR( *repeated facedesk but still patient*) * *8:21Mysteriousjillguy( Back *Lurk:He's talking about MEE! *Lurk:DSFFDGH WAIT A MINTUTE- *8:21LIRLIRXisenin: *stares at Lurk* THEN WHY DID YOU SAY THAT *8:21INVADER VEXDelta: .... *clutches rifle tighter upon Lurk's spas* * *Spaz *(Stupid autocorrect *8:22LIRLIR(ikr) *8:22MysteriousjillguyLurkLO_O.... *8:22LIRLIR(I have to delete so much when I'm on my kindle.) *8:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:* *8:22LIRLIR(Fortunately, I'm not right now) *Xisenin: *facepalm* *8:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ggrgghh..*sweats* *8:23Invader JibZav: *looks at Lurk* Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not him *8:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:GALUYUHHGGUYH *8:23INVADER VEXDelta: Yes, this isn't SICC. *8:23Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk slaps Dekta* *Delta* *Lurk:YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME,YOU CYBERNETIC..IRKENS... *8:24INVADER VEXDelta: *scowls and drops the rifle butt onto Lurk's foot* *8:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUGHCK! *8:24INVADER VEXDelta: Although I see why their energy levels are similar... *8:25MysteriousjillguyLurk:Huh? *8:26LIRLIRXisenin: They're not looking for YOU, they *8:26Invader JibZav: Um...*looks to Lurk* Yeah, person, we weren't intending to take you anywhere *8:26INVADER VEXDelta: I'm speaking of your levels of adenosine triphosphate... There are high levels of it in your body, rivaling a weak electric current *8:26LIRLIRXisenin: They're looking for the evil robot *8:26INVADER VEXDelta: Yes, yes we are *8:26LIRLIRXisenin: We could help you. A robot scorpion o'death ate him and walked into a portal *8:27Invader JibZav:...whaaat *8:27INVADER VEXDelta: Explain. Where is he now? *8:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:We'll seee......Elite..we'll see... * *Lurk stares at Zav* *8:27Invader JibZav: That does.not help at all. *8:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:uhh *8:28Invader JibZav: *Stares at lurk for a bit* Oh wait, I remember you.. *8:28LIRLIRXsienin: Well, we kind of hate the guy because he stabbed our friend *8:28INVADER VEXDelta: Indeed... Assuming you are on SICC's trail as well, what information do you have on him? *8:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:NO,NO YOU DON'T! s*smacks ZAV* *Lurk:BALUGHF! *8:28LIRLIRXisenin: HE WANTS TO MAKE AN ARMY OF DOOM AND DESTRUCTION AND STUFF AND KILL EVERYTHING! *8:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:I KNOW HERE HE WENT! *8:28LIRLIRXisenin: Something along those lines *8:29Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk pushes Xi out of the way* *8:29Invader JibZav: Fine, but don't slap me again *8:29LIRLIRXisenin: ghaghwhgaigha *gets up and follows* *8:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:He's creating an army of Mechanian cyborgs to conquer Irken! *Irk* *(typosbghghf *8:29Invader JibZav: Aren't you that freak with the..really messed up base? *8:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:No. *Lurk:No I'm not. *Lurk:My name is...Zark. Yeah,that's it. * *Lurk is wearing his new disguise* *Lurk:Zark...Yes..that is WHO I AM. And that is my name. *8:30INVADER VEXDelta: Databases say your PAK's registered name is Lurk. *8:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:...o_o * *Lurk takes out a cloak from his PAK* *8:31LIRLIRXisenin: Lurk, they have PAK scanning devices, they'll always know who you are because they have the right equipment to do so.. *8:31Mysteriousjillguy *He put's the cloak on and it's hood* *Lurk:You don't who I am. *8:31Invader JibZav: Yeah, um, you can try various disguise, but we know EXACTLY who you are... *8:32LIRLIRXisenin: I'm sorry, sirs. He's kind of paranoid about people knowing his name. You just freaked him out *8:32Invader Jib *disguises *8:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:YOU DOn"T KNOW. *Lurk:Anyway, *8:32Invader JibZav We do know though.. *8:33LIRLIRXisenin: Just.. give up on it. Let's go find the evil robot and stop his plans of doom *8:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:I,ZARK! A normal,non criminal Irken,knows where SICC is. *8:33Invader Jib *Zav: *8:33INVADER VEXDelta: We see through your lies, Lurk... Please, stop wasting our time *8:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:NEughh *Lurk:Anyway, *Lurk:SICC is in another dimension. *Lurk:Most likely. *8:34LIRLIRXisenin: I believe he went there in search for a pure from of some robot alien of doom *8:34INVADER VEXDelta: Why is it always another dimension... *8:34Invader JibZav: Another dimension? That doesn't help. There's about a million of those. *8:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:He destroyed my ship and copied my inter dimensional engine. *8:34INVADER VEXDelta: Well, if he made an exact copy, it will have the same radio signature *8:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Because Delta,there's a rift on this planet. Ask yourself,why NOT another dimension? *8:35LIRLIRXisenin: I'm not sure radio signatures carry across dimensions *8:35INVADER VEXDelta: True, but if we can track a radio signature or signature of any sort, we can find a rift he went into *8:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm...SICC should come back to his old base to salvage stuff.. *8:36Invader JibZav: How do you know? *8:36LIRLIRXisenin: We don't. We're just assuming *8:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well,there was some important stuff there..or maybe he'd check if I'm still alive. *Lurk:He tried to kill me. *8:36LIRLIRXisenin: Why would he care about you? *Xisenin: I thought he just wanted to steal your knowledge of interdimensional travel *8:37INVADER VEXDelta: Well... No matter the answer, I suggest we lay a trap in his base. *8:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:I think he was just HOPING the explosion would kill us all. *Lurk:Maybe the shockwave.. *Lurk:Or maybe he just in a hurry. Or just both. *8:37LIRLIRXisenin: LET'S COVER IT IN GLUEEE *8:37Mysteriousjillguyhe was just* *Lurk:NONSENSE,THAT"LL NEVER WORK XI~ *Long Time has left the chat. *8:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:We need HOT GLUE OF COURSE! *Long Time has joined the chat. *8:38LIRLIRXisenin: Sticky stuff is the bane of all electronics. Everyone knows this! *8:38INVADER VEXDelta: ... Or we could always destroy his base... *8:38Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out a bottle of molten glue* *8:39LIRLIRXisenin: But then we couldn't contain the feisty little clump of metal and doom *8:39MysteriousjillguyThe bottle reads "EAT THIS AND YOU"LL DIE" *With a happy face* *Lurk:His base is mostly wrecked. *Lurk:We could ambush em when he comes back. *8:39Invader JibZav: We don * *typo *Zav: We don't know for sure that he'll come back. *8:40LIRLIRXisenin: Well, it's better to have it prepared for if he does *8:40INVADER VEXDelta: We could rig the base to implode when he enters... It could trap him and kill him at the same time, as well as get rid of his base *8:40LIRLIRXisenin: I LIKE IMPLOSION *giddy laugh* *8:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:How'd you IMPLODE the base? *8:41LIRLIRXisenin: I could do that with telekinesis.. *8:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:TRue.. *8:41INVADER VEXDelta: There are devices that can do it... Also, if it's trapped, we can look for him and not have to wait around the whole time... It'd be covering all our bases... *8:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm..ok. *Lurk:Well uhh.. *8:42LIRLIRXisenin: ghghghag *8:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ok,lets head to his base. It's a few miles from here. *Lurk:In a plain.. *Lurk:The plain that we're in. Yes. *Lurk:*walks* *8:43INVADER VEXDelta: Alright... *follows *8:43Invader JibZav: "*Follows as well* *8:43INVADER VEX(BRB) *8:43LIRLIRXisenin: *levitates and follows* (ok) *8:43Mysteriousjillguy(*frozen in time* *8:44LIRLIR(freeze) *8:44INVADER VEX9 *8:44LIRLIR( *3D camera pan of scene with elevator music*) *8:44INVADER VEX *typo (back *8:45LIRLIRXisenin: Doodedododdo *floats while following Lurk, noticing that Delta and Zav do not care for this sudden strange ability) *8:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:*walks *Lurk:So uhh.. *Lurk:I opened a can of beans this morning.. *8:47INVADER VEXDelta: *looks up at Xisenin* ... *8:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:....and ate it... *8:48LIRLIRXisenin: Beans are an earth food. They're pretty good. *continues floating* *8:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:These were space beans. *Lurk:SPACE BEANS *8:48LIRLIRXisenin: Hm? Where'd you get them? *8:48Invader JibZav: I've um..never heard of that.. *8:49INVADER VEXDelta: *walks over to the side, climbs up a large rock outcropping, and surveys the area with his sniper just in case* Hmm... Seems clear... *uses small jet boots to jump back to them* *Delta: Enough petty conversation... Keep focused... *8:49Mysteriousjillguy *Delta somehow missed Sicc's GIANT dome shaped base covered in Mechanian crystals* *Lurk:*Doesn't notice* * *Base that was nearby *8:50INVADER VEX *Delta would never do that, so... Let's just assume he saw it and pointed it out *8:50Mysteriousjillguy( UH then Vm *Nvm* * *SICC's base comes up nearby* * *Energy signatures suddenly rise in the area* *8:51LIRLIRXisenin: *antennae start twitching* ghghhaghgeh *8:51INVADER VEXDelta: Here it is, like I was saying... But it has large energy fields, probably designed to let SICC in but keep intruders out... *8:52Mysteriousjillguy *An energy shield is over the base* *Mechanian crystals are all around the base* *8:52LIRLIRXisenin: Now, I should point out that he liked metal bugs. A lot *8:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:O_O.. *Lurk:DON"T TOUCH THE CRYSTALS. *Lurk:They're toxic.. *8:52Invader JibZav: Yeah, that was common sense.. *8:53LIRLIRXisenin: Yeah.. *8:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh. *8:53INVADER VEXDelta: * Takes out sniper rifle, clips a grappling hook on the end, and shoots it at the main one for them to zip-line across* That should work *8:53LIRLIRXisenin: How are we getting in? There's a shield? *8:53Mysteriousjillguy *Two soldiers are exiting the base entrance,a vortex is in front of them* *8:53LIRLIR *shield! *Xisenin: O_O PORTALLLLL SPINNY MUST GO *8:54MysteriousjillguyLurk:The portal of doooooom *8:54INVADER VEXDelta: My suit can repel the energy for a short time.. I may be able to zip in and turn off the field *8:55LIRLIRXisenin: Without the robot soldiers of doom noticing? *8:55INVADER VEXDelta: *his active camouflage turns on, and small projectors disguise him based on the environment* This should work for that *8:56LIRLIRXisenin: Good. *8:56Mysteriousjillguy( BRB DNNER *8:57LIRLIR(*time freezes, 3D pan camera, elevator music again) *8:57INVADER VEXDelta: *pulls out a hook and slides across, landing on the other side* *(K... Well... How long does dinner usually take for Lurk? *8:57LIRLIR(a long time) *8:57Invader Jib(Yeah like forever) *8:58INVADER VEX(Yeah... *8:58LIRLIR(but nobody has a true perception of time, as it depends upon the mood of the person) *(I don't think any of us has used a clock to time Lurk for when he leaves for dinner and returns) *8:58INVADER VEX(K... Wanna time it? *8:59LIRLIR(*has or have I don't know ) *(7:59 where I am) *8:59Invader Jib(Okay, well, it's 9:03 in my time now, and that's his time to *8:59INVADER VEX(Yeah...) *(So, Let's time him... *9:00LIRLIR(brb, really quick) *LIRLIR has left the chat. *9:02INVADER VEXSo... I gotta go take a shower... Hopefully it won't take as long as Lurk's dinner... *Long Time has left the chat. *Long Time has joined the chat. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *INVADER VEX has left the chat. *9:03LIRLIR(Back) *(K ) *LIRLIR has left the chat. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *Long Time has left the chat. *Long Time has joined the chat. *9:07Mysteriousjillguy( Back *(FGGhg *Long Time has left the chat. *Long Time has joined the chat. *Long Time has left the chat. *Long Time has joined the chat. *Long Time has left the chat. *Long Time has joined the chat. *LIRLIR has left the chat. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *Long Time has left the chat. *Long Time has joined the chat. *INVADER VEX has joined the chat. *9:28INVADER VEX(Back... Sorry that took so long... After I was done with that, my grandmother made me pack, because we're gonna drive down to their condo in Florida tomorrow... So... Sorry *9:28Invader Jib(Oh okay *(It's fine *9:28INVADER VEX(I guess we can continue now, though... *Long Time has left the chat. *9:28Mysteriousjillguy( Condo..in Florida..? *( Where in Flordia? *9:29INVADER VEX(Yep... It's in Panama City beach. *9:29Mysteriousjillguy( Is that in MIami? *9:29INVADER VEX(It's on a little island off the coast of Florida, in the gulf. *9:29LIRLIRXisenin: *Watches* *Invader Jib has left the chat. *9:29Mysteriousjillguy( Oh. Nvm then.. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *9:29Invader Jib(Yeah *9:29INVADER VEX(It's not very close to Miami, no... *9:29Mysteriousjillguy( I'm in MIami,unfortunately. *9:30INVADER VEX(yeah. *9:31LIRLIRI'm on the other side, in Wisconsin *( ) *9:31INVADER VEXDelta: *sneaks around back, still almost invisible, and shoots two guards in the heads* *looks around for a control panel for the wall * *Delta: *on comlink * I cannot find a control panel... I think I have to go inside to find one... *9:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:okie. * *The guards fall of,sparking* *9:33LIRLIRXisenin: *on comlink* We can wait.. *9:34INVADER VEXDelta: *looks at a keypad, and his HUD tells him which keys have the most fingerprints on them, telling him what the keys are, and how much they have been pressed down down to a few tens of microns, giving him the sequence* *he types in the code and slips in* *YourFavoriteFangirl has left the chat. *9:35INVADER VEXDelta: *finds a small control panel with a lever on it near the door, and slowly pulls down the lever, causing a ray shield to create a small pathway in the electric field... This is on the back side of the base, and the rest of them can't see him doing all this* *Delta: *on comlink* Come around to the opposite side of the base, I managed to create a small path for you to enter... You'll see the red ray shields. Just walk between them *9:37LIRLIRXisenin: *walks around to the other side and walks in* *YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. *9:38INVADER VEX *a guard, not seeing delta for his camo, sees Xisenin and runs at him* *9:38Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks in as well* *9:39Invader JibZav: *Slowly moves toward the other side,looking at the shield opening, and shakes his head and Lurk and Xisenin* *9:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAGH! *Lurk:What- * *THe guard shoots Lurk* *Lurk:GNGH! *Flies at the wall behind him* *9:39LIRLIRXisenin: *looks at the soldier* HI *kicks it* AAAGG MY FOOT- *9:40INVADER VEXDelta: *pulls a handgun and shoots the soldier in the face* *9:40Mysteriousjillguy *The soldier smacks Xi in the face with it's metal hands* *9:40LIRLIR *guard *9:40Mysteriousjillguyguard* *( Sorry,typo. *9:40INVADER VEX *also, guard... *9:40LIRLIRXisenin: *walks in* I should carry legit weapons with me more.. *9:41MysteriousjillguyGuard:AUGHHHKCRAXKCKACGHRACHK * *THe guard falls over,sparking* *9:41INVADER VEXDelta: that thing has heavy armor! It took it a while to die of the gunshot... *9:41Mysteriousjillguy *A green glue liquid leaks from it* *blue* *9:42Invader JibZav: *Finally enters the building, seeing it is clear now* *9:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:You should've seen the OTHER mechanian stuff SICC had. It made this armor look like..uhh...umm..TENDER RISED MEAT. *9:42INVADER VEXDelta: Hmm... *pulls out a vial from a pouch and takes a sample of the blue stuff, as well as pulling out a now exposed CPU. *9:43LIRLIRXisenin: Eww *9:43INVADER VEXDelta: Tenderized meat, huh? Keep a sharp eye, and keep quiet. *turns off the camo* *Delta: We need higher ground... There seem to be a series of catwalks at the top of this building... I'll go up there and cover you while you search for SICC... *9:44Mysteriousjillguytenderized* *Lurk:OKie dokie. *9:44LIRLIRXisenin: Where could he be? *looks around the room they are in* *Long Time has joined the chat. *9:45INVADER VEX *delta climbs and jumps up to the catwalks, keeping an eye on things... *9:47Invader JibZav: *looks around slowly* *9:47LIRLIRXisenin: It's quiet here.. *9:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm.. * *THe room is rectangle shaped and huge* *Red lights dot the walls and ceiling* *9:50Invader JibZav: *whispering now* At the risk of sounding extremely cliche, it's..too quiet..any sudden noise will give us away easily, so be careful.. *Long Time has left the chat. *9:50Mysteriousjillguy *A loud growl is heard* *Lurk:..? *9:51Invader JibZav: *9:51INVADER VEX *a small green laser light from Delta's rifle can be seen occasionally on a wall or floor, and now it moves towards the growl *9:51LIRLIRXisenin: Is someone hungry? *9:52Mysteriousjillguy *A metllic caterpillar crawls down from the darkness of the ceiling* *It crawls onto the ground,sniffing the air* *9:52Invader JibZav: Don't move. *9:52Mysteriousjillguy *The caterpillar's face is a metallic skull with orange eyes* *Lurk:e_e.... *9:52LIRLIRXisenin: *stands still* *9:52Mysteriousjillguy *The caterpillar crawls into the nearby hole,making croaking noises* *a nearby hole* *Lurk:Eeughh.. *9:54LIRLIRXisenin: *relaxes posture* *9:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:Some of his pets must''ve been freed because of the explosion.'' *9:56Invader JibZav: ..That thing was his "pet"? *9:56LIRLIRXisenin: Hm.. is there doors anywhere in here? *9:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:Meh. Pet,experiment. I dunno. *Lurk:Hm. *9:57Invader JibZav: Oh okay...that makes sense.. *9:57INVADER VEX *Xisenin hears the following words in his comlink: Follow the laser sight on the ground. I found a door* *9:57LIRLIRXisenin: He likes giant metallic bugs.. a lot *9:57Mysteriousjillguy *A red light suddenly flickers,illuminating the room up ahead* *9:57INVADER VEX *the small green dot shows up at their feet* *9:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:? *9:58INVADER VEX *it moves in that direction, illuminating a small door at the end of the room* *9:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:These aren't just bugs..these are Mechanian fauna. There could be MUCH worse things here. *9:58LIRLIRXisenin: Ooh! *runs up to it* *9:59Invader JibZav: Psst! Slow down! *9:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:YEAAAUHHGH! *runs toward the door* *9:59INVADER VEX *there is an odd sign above the small vault-like door, one that seems to be some sort of warning sign* *9:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:I wonder wut this door leads to. *9:59Invader JibZav: *Sigh* *walks up to the door, avoiding making noise* *9:59INVADER VEX *Delta silently drops down next to Zav and rolls his eyes at Lurk and Xisenin's totally not stealthiness *10:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:Duuuagughh... *Lurk:Open the doooorr *10:00Invader JibZav: *slowly moves his hand toward the knob of the door* *10:00INVADER VEXDelta: I'd be surprised if it wasn't locked... * *whispers *10:01Invader JibZav: *slowly turns it and tries to open it* Yeah, it is.. *10:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:GGUGH * *Lurk takes out his plasma cannon and blasts it* *10:02INVADER VEXDelta: O_O Don't do that again... We are trying to prevent making noise. *10:02Mysteriousjillguy *The door is reduced to a molten metal stub* *Lurk:Ehhh. *10:03INVADER VEXDelta: *turns on his infrared detection system on his HUD and looks into the room* *10:03Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk puts his cannon away* * *An irken crawls over to the stub* * *His torso is missing it's bottom half* *Irken:Dd'aaughhh *Long Time has joined the chat. *10:04MysteriousjillguyIrken:MY NAME IS BOB. *Lurk:....Uhm.... *Lurk:I LIKE CHEETOS. *Irken* *Irken:I LIKE CHEETOS. *10:05INVADER VEXDelta: *points his rifle at Bob's head *10:05Invader JibZav: *Points his handguns at the Irken, but then decides to pull out a combat knife instead, and holds it in preparation* *10:05LIRLIRXisenin: *stares at it* *10:05Mysteriousjillguy *THe irken rolls over into the darkness,making gibberish noises* * *The Irken is suddenly gone* *10:06LIRLIRXisenin: Why is he here? *10:06INVADER VEXDelta: *flicks off the rifle's safety tab and puts his finger over the trigger, now pointing it into the darkness* *10:06MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh... *10:06Invader JibZav: *whispers* Your guess is as good as mine.. *10:06Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out a flashlight* * *He shines it where the Irken was* *Lurk:He's gone.. *10:07INVADER VEXDelta: Yeah... I was watching it on infrared scanners... He literally did just disappear *10:07LIRLIRXisenin: *walks in* *10:07MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well Uhh...let's keep going then. *10:07Invader JibZav: Yeah, I'd try not to think about it too much.. *10:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait.. *Lurk:Didn't you see a spider clown Zav? *Lurk:Darrz told me you saw a spider clown. *10:08LIRLIRXisenin: *decides to levitate to avoid making noise* *10:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:What kind of spider clown was it? *10:09LIRLIRXisenin: Be quiet! *10:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:WAS IT A PUPPY SPIDER CLOWN- *10:09Invader JibZav: *Gives lurk a gesture to shut up* *10:10INVADER VEXDelta: *covers Lurk's mouth* Shhh! *10:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:...I still don't get all these top secret gestures you're doing- *Lurk:Mff! MFGHHFF! *mumbles* *10:11INVADER VEXDelta: *whisper-yell* Shut up! The walls have ears... I can see the conduits for the bugs *10:11LIRLIRXisenin: Fancy *10:12Mysteriousjillguy *A red light suddenly activates down the room,revealing a long hall* *10:12LIRLIRXisenin: I can see security cameras, but they're not much use in a room this dark.. *10:13Mysteriousjillguy *Small metallic tick looking bugs scatter everywhere and go into nearby vents* *10:13LIRLIRXisenin: *floats down the hall* *10:14INVADER VEXDelta: *points down the hall* This has an angle of elevation of five degrees... Hardly noticeable, but it's leading us underground... Into what is likely a maze. *10:15Invader JibZav: *Slowly enters the hall* That's..strange.. *10:15Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks down it* *10:15LIRLIRXisenin: Hm. *10:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:VLECHPTHCK. Whatever,we need to destroy SICC before he kills Menami and the others. Oh..and ..umm..the empire of course..being Zarv...yes..I am Zarv. *10:16Invader JibZav: You said you were Zark before.. *10:16LIRLIRXisenin: I wonder what sort of horrors could be in here? *10:17INVADER VEXDelta: -__- Zav, his name is Lurk... Don't encourage him. *10:17Invader JibZav: Yeah, I know.. *10:18INVADER VEXDelta: this place is a lot bigger than I thought, so... We will need to get to the reactor to lay our trap, and then hook it up to somewhere we know he'll be when he arrives.. *10:18LIRLIRXisenin: .... Hmm. *Xisenin: I know we're not finding the reactor without a fight *10:21Mysteriousjillguy *The sound of Mechanian gibberish is heard down the hall* *10:21INVADER VEXDelta: Yes, that's true... And I'm not sure we want that... Let's try to not be seen... *10:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:..? *10:21INVADER VEXDelta: *cloaks, turning invisible* *10:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:*whispers* Okie dokie. *10:22LIRLIRXisenin: *continues hovering, confused* *10:22Invader JibZav: Something alive is nearby..make no noise.. *10:22Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk cloaks into a vortian with mechanian parts hooked up to him* *Lurk:Doo dee do doo *10:23LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *Xisenin: *sighs* *10:25Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks down the hall and toward a hatch door* *10:26INVADER VEXDelta: *Silently follows them, and then does the same trick he did on the first door to this one* *10:26Mysteriousjillguy *THe door opens* *10:27LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *10:27Invader JibZav: *Slowly approaches the door, his combat knifes in front of him *10:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait. Stay here,I got an idea. * *Lurk walks into the room* *10:28LIRLIRXisenin: * hovers* *10:28INVADER VEX *Delta draws his handguns* *10:28LIRLIRXisenin: *waits* *10:28Mysteriousjillguy *Mechanian soldiers are in the room,gathering cargo crates* * *A vortex is at the end of the room* *soldiers go in and out of it* * *Lurk walks up to a soldier* *Lurk:Vetti. Gort.,Plixx'oo. *10:29INVADER VEXDelta: *slips in, unseen, and looks at everything in the room* *10:29MysteriousjillguySoldier:*blinks* *Soldier:Uh..Ok.. *10:29LIRLIRXisenin: *shadow warps in, hiding in the shadows* *10:30Invader JibZav: *Hides at the side of the door, looking in occasionally *10:32MysteriousjillguySoldier:*Pokes another soldier* *Soldier:He wants liquified metal beef. * *The 2nd soldier throws a bucket of food at Lurk* *Kurk:GNGH! *Lutk:GNGH* *Lurk* *10:33INVADER VEXDelta: *sneaks back behind the portal into a room with a huge toxic danger sign on it* *Delta: *slips in and sees a large reactor core in a huge ray shield ball* *10:35Long Time(kurk, yes *(kurk is a more manly version of lurk *10:35LIRLIRXisenin: *Watches from the shadows* *10:37Mysteriousjillguy( kurk:*abs* *(*Kurk missed leg day* *( kurk:hey bbys * *Lurk is suffocating under a huge bucket of food* *Lurk:AGGAUTGHGHGHDGFGGFGDFFG- *Long Time has left the chat. *10:39LIRLIRXisenin: *lifts it off with telekinesis* *Long Time has joined the chat. *10:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:*gasp* *10:41Invader JibZav: *Stares in surprise at the floating bowlC* * *bowl *10:42LIRLIRXisenin: *sets it down near Lurk using telekinesis* *10:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:AIGGHG *Lurk:About time.. *10:44LIRLIRXisenin: *Watches* *10:46INVADER VEX *After a small while, The door to the reactor opens slowly and Delta comes out, still invisible, having placed lots of devices all over the core and linked it to a floor colored pressure plate in front of the portal gate* *10:47LIRLIRXisenin: *stares around the room* *10:49INVADER VEXDelta: Ok... *whispering in everyone's ears* I set the trap. We just need to activate the trap after all these guys leave out the portal and we follow *10:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:So we're going into the portal *?* *10:50INVADER VEXDelta: It's the best way to find SICC, It seems *10:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hm. *Lurk:Okie. *10:50LIRLIRXisenin: Ok. Ready when you are *10:50INVADER VEXDelta: Ok... I'm gonna set the trap... Ready to go through? *10:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yeh. *Soldier:What? *Lurk:Uhhh.. *10:51INVADER VEXDelta: Go now, I'll come through last *10:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uhh..SICC said to go back into the portal. *Lurk:He says he's angry. *10:52LIRLIRXisenin: *darts into the portal while they're distracted* *10:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:He said you guys forgot to warm up his sleeping pod. He's gonna stuff Mechanian beavers into your skull. *Soldier:!! NOT AGAIN! *Lurk:...Wait..OH DOOKIE- *Lurk:Umm...SCRATCH THAT! HE said to uhh...KEEP YOUR CARGO IN ORDER N STUFF *Soldier:How are you listening to what he says? *Lurk:I have a transmission..link..TO HIM! *Soldier:Uhh..Okay. *10:55INVADER VEXDelta: *gestures for Zav to go while the soldier is distracted *10:55Invader JibZav: *Sneaks past the soldiers while they are distracted, and goes through the portal* *10:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:So...how's the fourth ring of Mechanis 3 these days? *Soldier:Mechanis 3 doesn't have rings. *10:56LIRLIROther soldier: I thought it did. *10:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:SURE IT DOES. *pulls out plasma cannon and fires it at the soldier,it's upper half is vaporized* * *The other soldiers look toward Lurk* *10:57LIRLIROther soldier: ?!!!? *10:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:Umm... a bad case of indigestion. THat's all. *2nd soldier:OKie dokie. *2nd Soldier:Wait...WE DON"T HAVE STOMACHS- *Lurk:BYE! *Throws out cube grenades and runs toward the portal* *10:59LIRLIROther soldier: GET HIM *10:59Mysteriousjillguy/*The grenades beep and glow red* * *Lurk's disguise shuts off,his spider legs come out of his PAK* * *Lurk's disguise shuts off,revealing his irken form *11:00INVADER VEXDelta: *runs through the portal upon arming the pad for SICC's power signature* *11:00Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk jumps through the the portal* *the* *11:00LIRLIRXisenin: About time. *11:00Mysteriousjillguy *The cube grenades explode,killing the soldiers* * *THe group is now on Mechanis 3* *Lurk:Ack..GAGAGHCK.. *Lurk:THe air doesn't seem *cough* breatheable.. *11:02LIRLIRXisenin: Wow. *looks at the ground* *11:02INVADER VEXDelta: *Uncloaks and checks oxygen levels on his HUD* *11:03Mysteriousjillguy *Oxygen levels are low* *11:03LIRLIRXisenin: *activates his bubble helmet* *11:04Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk activates his helmet as well* *11:04LIRLIRXisenin: Let's find SICC! *11:05Mysteriousjillguy *The ground is made of pure metal* * *Metallic structures cover the landscape,along with the sounds of animal calls* *11:06Invader JibZav:...*lacks a bubble helmet* *Zav: We um..might want to make this quick.. *11:07INVADER VEXDelta: Alright, metal ground... Let's ditch the metal boot sole clips... *removes metal traction spikes on his boots* *Delta: *passes Zav a very simple emergency respirator pack* *11:08LIRLIRXisenin: Uh. Ok. Let's go *keeps walking* *11:08Mysteriousjillguy *The portal closes* *11:09LIRLIRXisenin: Uh.. Oh.. *11:09Mysteriousjillguy *A loud hum siren is heard* *11:09Invader JibZav: *Looks to where the portal was* Oh for the love of.. *11:09INVADER VEXDelta: This is a trap. I can feel it,,, *11:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:YOU DON'T SAY? *11:10INVADER VEXDelta: Although, not a great place for an ambush, I have to say *11:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:I knew it all along.. *11:10INVADER VEXDelta: *jet-boots up to the top of one of the metal spires, surveying the area *11:10Mysteriousjillguy *A large tower is far behind the portal spot* *11:11LIRLIRXisenin: Hmm. *11:11Mysteriousjillguy *Two small metallic spires are on the ground* *11:11LIRLIRXisenin: Are these the equivalent of plants? *11:12Mysteriousjillguy *Two panels open under the spires,they go into the panels* *11:12INVADER VEXDelta: Ok, so there's a tower over behind the portal location... We can't all go in for risk of capture *11:13Mysteriousjillguy *Panels open up on a ledge on the tower* *11:14LIRLIRXisenin: Cool. Solar panel metal plants! *11:14Mysteriousjillguy *DEath wave cannons arise from the panel holes* * *They're wrapped in Mechanian parts* *Lurk:HEY! THOSE ARE DEATH WAVE CANNONS! HOW'D SICC GET THOSE? *11:14LIRLIRXisenin: GH- BAD PLANTS, RUN FOR COVER *hides* *11:15Mysteriousjillguy *The cannons aim from the tower* *11:15INVADER VEXDelta: o_O Oh, great... *Aims rifle at the cannons to get a better view through the scope* *11:16Mysteriousjillguy( I GTG in a few :I * *The cannons are covered in mechanian parts* *11:16LIRLIR(Post it on the page when you do.) *11:17Mysteriousjillguy( k *11:17LIRLIRXisenin: Where's the lifeforms on this place? *11:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe this a city..or something..? * *The cannon charge* *11:18Invader JibZav: Now's not the time to be speculating about that.. *11:18Mysteriousjillguythe cannons charge* *Lurk:Uh...YEAH. *11:18LIRLIRXisenin: How are we going to find him here?! *11:18Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out his plasma cannon* * *He fires it at a cannon* *Smoke and dust flies everywhere* *Lurk:..? *11:19INVADER VEXDelta: *sees all the artillery shells stacked up on the top of the building by the cannons* Hmm... I may be able to shoot a shell and take out all those cannons, but it's a long shot... *11:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:>_O *Lurk:GGHHG JUST DO IT! * *The cannons fire at the group* *11:19LIRLIRXisenin: DO IT. *11:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUGH! *11:19INVADER VEXDelta: *aims at a shell through the scope* *fires, hitting a shell in the stack and causing a huge explosion on the roof *11:20Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk pushes Xi out of the way and jumps away* *11:20INVADER VEX *the explosion hits the shells just fired, and they explode mid air *11:20Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk covers his face,and looks away from the explosion* * *THe death wave cannons explode,their parts fly everywhere* *11:21LIRLIRXisenin: *Watches, smiling* *11:22INVADER VEXDelta: Whew, that was close *11:23LIRLIRXisenin: Yeah. *11:23Mysteriousjillguy *The ground suddenly rumbles* *11:23INVADER VEXDelta: *clutches rifle* *11:23Mysteriousjillguy *Two huge mechanian scorpion things bursts out of the tower* * *It falls over,making dust and shrapnel fly everywhere* *11:24LIRLIRXisenin: *inhales sharply* HERE COME THE BUGS *11:24MysteriousjillguyScorpions:HHISSSSSSS *11:25INVADER VEXDelta: *shoots a rifle shot at one of the Scorpions' head* *11:26Invader JibZav: *Shoots his dual handguns at the scorpions, one aimed at each* *11:26Mysteriousjillguy *The shots deflect* *Lurk:THEIR ARMY IS TOO THICK! *ARMOR* *11:26Invader JibZav: Aww what..seriously.. *11:27LIRLIRXisenin: *rips one of the metal plant things off the ground and walks toward a scorpion with it* *11:27Mysteriousjillguy *The scorpions aim their tails toward Zav and fire,shooting plasma projectiles toward him* * *Lurk takes out his plasma cannon and fires it* *11:28LIRLIRXisenin: *begins hitting the scorpion repeatedly with it* *11:28Mysteriousjillguy *The scorpion whacks Xi with's arm* *11:28INVADER VEXDelta: *pulls out a grenade launcher and hooks it to his rifle, firing grenades at scorpions* *11:28Mysteriousjillguy *THe blast cuts the armor,revealing circuits and weaker metal* *11:29Invader JibZav: *Ducks and rolls on the ground, avoiding the fire* *11:29LIRLIRXisenin: OOF- Where's a gun when you need one? *11:29Invader JibZav: *Fires his handguns at the weaker metal* *11:29Mysteriousjillguy *The grenades explode,blasting armor off them* *Scorpion:*clicking noises* *11:29INVADER VEXDelta: *shoots the exposed flesh with rifle* *11:29Mysteriousjillguy *The scorpion's eyes glow red* *11:30LIRLIRXisenin: *jabs the weak armor with the plant* *11:30Mysteriousjillguy *The scorpion fires lazers out of eyes toward Zav* * *The scorpion roars in pain and shakes it head around widly* * *It's lazers hit the 2nd scorpion's head* *11:31LIRLIRXisenin: *continues stabbing it* *11:31INVADER VEXDelta: **fires more grenades at the same scorpion! blowing armor off * *, not ! *11:32Mysteriousjillguy *THe 2nd scorpion's head is damaged* * *Lurk's PAK jetpack comes out,he rockets onto the 2nd scorpion's head* * *Lurk fires his plasma cannon at it's head,blasting parts off* *11:33INVADER VEX *Delta shoots the exposed parts, killing the scorpion *11:33Mysteriousjillguy *THe scorpion spazzes out in pain and sparks,it falls over on it's back* * *It suddenly no longer moves* *11:34LIRLIRXisenin: YARRG *keeps hitting them with the plant* *11:34INVADER VEXDelta: Ok, let's get inside the town before any other crazy defenses come out... *11:34Mysteriousjillguy *The 2nd scorpion flails around in anger* * *Lurk fires his plasma cannon at it's head,it flies off* * *It's neck sparks* * *The scorpion grabs Lurk with it's claw hand and smashes him into the ground* *Lurk:GGHHUAUGGUHGHACK *11:35INVADER VEXDelta: !?! *11:35LIRLIRXisenin: *impales it with the plant and walks toward the town* *11:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:IT CAN OPERATE WITHOUT A HEAD?!?! * *Lurk fires his cannon at finger,burning them off* *at it's fingers* *11:36Invader JibZav: *Sliders under the second scorpion, and pulls and tears the exposed wires with his mouth, breaking them* *11:36Mysteriousjillguy *The scorpion swings it's damaged arm at Xi and Delta* * *The scorpion sparks* *11:36INVADER VEXDelta: Yeah, I guess so! *pulls out an emergency plasma sword and runs over, slicing a huge cut down the scorpion's back and severing as many wires as possible *11:36MysteriousjillguyScorpion:*Metallic hissing roar* * *THe scorpion stumbles backward* *11:37Invader JibZav: *Crawls out from under the scorpion and takes a safer position* *11:37INVADER VEXDelta: Ok... I think this guy's dead now,,, *11:37Mysteriousjillguy *THe scorpion falls flat onto the ground,making whirring noises* * *It flails for a few seconds and then stands still* *11:38LIRLIRXisenin: *walks toward the town* *11:38INVADER VEXDelta: *begins dissecting the scorpion, trying to locate the power source *11:38Mysteriousjillguy *The tower has been on the ground from the scorpions bursting out of it* *11:39INVADER VEXDelta: Hmm... *finds a large generator in the torso and a smaller one in the head* *Delta: If we see any more scorpions, go for the top of the head and the back of the torso. It's where the generators are *11:39Mysteriousjillguy *Delta sees two,black spheres inside the scorpion* *11:39LIRLIRXisenin: Where to? *11:40Mysteriousjillguy *They have a dim,orange light* *11:40INVADER VEXDelta: Uh... *carefully examines them *11:40Mysteriousjillguy *They appear to be apart of it's life source* * *4 more spheres are inside it's body* *11:41INVADER VEXDelta: *takes the plasma sword back out* Hmm... *slices one in half to see what it is* *11:41YourFavoriteFangirl(Hey, I've been at the other chatzy for a while. How's the rp? *11:41INVADER VEX(Good) *11:41Mysteriousjillguy *It spits out a blue green liquid onto Delta* *(It's good. *11:41YourFavoriteFangirl(Looks like it's managed a while *11:41Invader Jib(Yeah, it's been pretty fun) *11:42LIRLIR(Yah, it's good ) *11:42INVADER VEXDelta: Blegh... *collects more in a vial* *(Mhm, this is a good RP so far.) *11:42Mysteriousjillguy *THe other spheres' lights suddenly black out once Zav cut it* * *delta *11:42YourFavoriteFangirl(Tell me all about it after you're done ;o Ima go back to watching the others *(Brb *11:42Mysteriousjillguy( Ok. *11:43INVADER VEX *delta cuts all of them just to make sure every part of the scorpion is dead* *11:43LIRLIRXisenin: Now what? *11:44Mysteriousjillguy *THe scorpions bleed more liquid* *11:45LIRLIRXisenin: .. *11:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmmm.. *Lurk:HMM... *11:45INVADER VEXDelta: Now, I suggest we look inside that tower or in the town somewhere. I've been scanning for SICC all the while, but there's so much electric interference it's hard to get a read on anything *11:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uhh..the tower fell over and it's incredibly damaged. *points* *11:46INVADER VEXDelta: Making it hard to negotiate but easy to get into... *11:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:What if SICC isn't in there? *Lurk:SICC is smart,I doubt he'd let those scorpions burst out of the tower while he was in there.. *11:47LIRLIRXisenin: Then we look at the whole planet *11:48Invader JibZav: ...*looks to Xisenin* Wouldn't that take far more time than we have? *11:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Not possible.. *11:48LIRLIRXisenin: Well, what's your idea? *11:48INVADER VEXDelta: SICC may be smart, which is why we set a trap for a smart person... Where does SICC expect that we go now, because we are hunting him, but we are also taking his bait... So,,, where do you think his bait leads? *11:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:This planet extends to subterranean levels. It's take FOREVER *Lurk:Hmmm.. *11:50LIRLIRXisenin: Anywhere he could carelessly destroy us *11:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe we should follow the nearby buildings...? *11:51INVADER VEXDelta: I'll bet he expects us to go into the tower to look for him because we think he'd never be there, which means even if it wasn't already dangerous, now it's a trap... But I bet he thinks we'd think of that, so we would look for him in the town... I think we should go to the cit * *go to the tower *11:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:Most of this planet was destroyed during a brutal war. So any new buildings would obviously be of his origin. *11:53LIRLIRXisenin: Hmm. *11:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:I guess we should look at the tower first. Towers are pointy n stuff. *11:53LIRLIRXisenin: Good point. *11:54INVADER VEXDelta: Yes... Now, how should we do this? Xisenin, can you try to access what remains of any security cameras or bugs if we get to the control deck? *11:54MysteriousjillguyLurk:It is fallen over... *Lurk:Would the control deck even be still operational? *11:55INVADER VEXDelta: Some electronics must remain intact.., wires can bend without snapping... It's worth a shot *11:55LIRLIRXisenin: Probably. *11:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:Okie. *11:56LIRLIRXisenin: *walks toward the tower* *11:56INVADER VEX *Delta fires a grappling hook up into a window that used to be at the top of the fallen tower* *11:56Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks as well* *11:56INVADER VEX(Sorry guys, I think I gtg now...) *11:56Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out his plasma cannon and fires a hole into it* *( Awww. *11:57Invader Jib(Bye) *11:57Mysteriousjillguy( Bye. *11:57INVADER VEX(Sorry... I's like to RP more, but I gotta get up early tomorrow... *11:57LIRLIR(Oh. Ok. I think I'll go too. It is late. Night.) *11:57INVADER VEX *I'd *(bye *11:57Invader Jib(Bye *11:57LIRLIRBye * *Ok. *RP continue in 3 *2 *1 *(RP GO) *(Well, they just shot down a tower and are going into it, fyi) *5:57INVADER VEXDelta: *climbs up the rope and into the broken window, again activating his camouflage panels* *5:58LIRLIRXisenin: *hides in the shadows, resorting to shadow warps for movement* *5:59INVADER VEXDelta: mmm.... *activates infrared sensors* *6:00Invader JibZav: *Jumps through the broken window as well* *6:00INVADER VEXDelta: *Can't see that much because the walls do a good job of insulating heat* *6:01LIRLIR(Is it dark in the room or what?) *6:01INVADER VEXDelta: Okay, I can't see much with my scanners, but there is a large heat mass in the top of the building... It seems to be a life form of some type, but... I'm not sure *(No, but he's looking for stuff in other rooms too) *6:01LIRLIRXisenin: Wow. Maybe we could check it out. *(Oh ok.) *(But there's still enough shadows for Xisenin to move around in, right?) *6:02INVADER VEX(idk, probably) *6:02LIRLIR(Well, shadow warp in) *(Ah, well.) *6:02Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk walks through the hole he blew in* *6:02LIRLIRXisenin: Hm. *6:03INVADER VEXDelta: *begins walking in the direction of the large object* *6:04LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *6:04Invader JibZav: *follows *6:05Mysteriousjillguy(brb *6:05INVADER VEXDelta: *runs up a tipped over ladder and into the next floor* *(Ok, pause... *6:05LIRLIR(k) *6:08INVADER VEX(So I was at some exposition thing today with my grandfather because he was trying to find out how much one of his really old guns is worth, and you'll never guess what they had there *6:08LIRLIR(What?) *6:08INVADER VEX(A ROCKET LAUNCHER. It was really cool *6:09LIRLIR(Wow.) *(Continue, or still busy?) *6:09INVADER VEX(It wasn't a working rocket launcher, obviously, but... Still cool. *6:09LIRLIR(yeah.) *6:09Mysteriousjillguy( back *6:10INVADER VEX(Continue? *6:10Mysteriousjillguy( Yeh *6:11LIRLIRXisenin: Well, we should go investigate whatever it is. *follows* *6:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmmm *6:12INVADER VEXDelta: *crawls up into a blasted open hole in the ceiling of the room he's in and up into a dark room* *6:13LIRLIRXisenin: *floats up through the hole and follows* *6:13Invader JibZav: *Crawls up the same hole* *6:14INVADER VEXDelta: Hmm... *tunes his scanner to the ultrasonic frequency and all of the sudden sees tons of powered off and curled up Mechanian scorpion creatures hanging all over the walls* *6:14Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk runs up the latter and into the next floor,he then goes into the hole as well* *6:15INVADER VEXDelta: O_O Back down! *whispers* There are more of the scorpions in here! *6:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:They appear to be deactivated... *6:15INVADER VEXDelta: Yeah, but the activation switch isn't in here, so they're still dangerous. *Delta: It's probably in the control room *6:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:We should kill them before they wake up o_o *6:15LIRLIRXisenin: *peers at them* *Xisenin: This could be a form of defense *Xisenin: Lying in wait *Xisenin: If they're not deactivated, that is *6:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:SICC must know we're here... *6:16Invader JibZav: How is that? *6:17INVADER VEXDelta: Of course he knows.. He did trap us here, if you remember. *6:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh yeah *6:18LIRLIRXisenin: Hm. *6:18INVADER VEXDelta: *goes up to one of the scorpions and sees what appears to be a cable that leads to one of their heads and presumably supplies a chemical supplement to turn them on* These cables probably turn them on... I suggest we sever the cables to prevent them from turning on. *6:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:Okie **Lurk takes out his plasma cannon,and fires it at the cables* *6:19INVADER VEXDelta: Just do it to one.... For test purposes *6:19Mysteriousjillguy*They explode* *6:19LIRLIRXisenin: T_T *6:19INVADER VEXDelta: Or you could do that... *6:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ehh **Lurk puts his cannon away* *6:20INVADER VEXDelta: *uses a plasma sword to slice the scorpions down their backs, slicing the internal components in two, including the unknown sphere components* *Delta: Alright, that ought to do it. Let's keep moving *6:21LIRLIRXisenin: *follows* *6:21INVADER VEXDelta: *crawls back down the hole and into the lit room, looking around for an exit* *6:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:okay. *Goes down the hole as well* *6:22Invader JibZav: *Follows* *6:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:So uh..are we gonna check the control room now..or..? *6:22LIRLIRXisenin: *floats down the hole* *6:22INVADER VEXDelta: Well... My scanners indicate several secret doors leading out of this room, but I can't see where they lead.. Too much interference. *6:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUFHGFGLOOGFHGF *6:24Invader JibZav: ...Don't say random gibberish *6:24Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk takes his plasma cannon and fires it at the wall* *6:24LIRLIRXisenin: He has to prep himself for the destruction. *6:25Mysteriousjillguy*The wall explodes and a secret door flies out of the smoke cloud* *6:25INVADER VEXDelta: *walks over and slices holes in several spots in the walls, revealing all the other secret doors* *Delta: So.. Which one do we choose? *6:25MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmmm *Lurk:All right gang,time to split up- *6:25LIRLIRXisenin: that's HOW THEY ALL DIE IN EVERY MOVIE *stares at Lurk* *6:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:Err..hmmm *Lurk:Iiny..Miny..mo.. *Lurk:Catch a Blarrgh...by it's....FOOT *Lurk:Uhh... *6:27LIRLIRXisenin: uh *6:28INVADER VEXDelta: *looks up one of the secret tunnels and sees some weird language markings on the sides, as well as a ladder* I think it's this way to the control room... Mainly because the hatch at the top says control room on it *6:29LIRLIRXisenin: How do you read Mechanian? *Xisenin: Never mind *walks into that tunnel and waits at the end for everyone else* *6:30INVADER VEXDelta: Xisenin, my suit is equipped with the best scanners the Irken Empire has to offer... my suit's programs deciphered the language a while ago. *crawls through the tunnel* *6:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh. *6:30INVADER VEXDelta: But aside from that, I have had a run in with mechanians before, so I already knew some of the language... *6:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:You ran into Mechanians..? *6:31LIRLIRXisenin: Okay. You go through the hatch first, because you can become invisible. *6:31INVADER VEXDelta: Indeed. *peeks through the hatch, seeing lots of control panels* *Delta: *crawls through and immediately climbs up into a corner in case anyone comes through and bumps into him* *6:32LIRLIRXisenin: *waits for the all-clear* *6:32INVADER VEX*In the middle of the room, there is an unknown alien splayed out on a table, some of his organs removed and soaking in jars* *Delta: Hmm... Alright, come in. There's no one else in here *6:33LIRLIRXisenin: *climbs in* *6:34Invader JibZav: *slowly climbs in* *6:34INVADER VEXDelta: I wonder what SICC has been up to... *points at the "surgery" in process* *6:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:An alien..? *6:34INVADER VEXDelta: Indeed... *6:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:Why would SICC be disecting organics? *6:35INVADER VEXDelta: Who knows... Perhaps he is experimenting with biomechanics? *6:35LIRLIRXisenin: Hm. *6:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:He already has an army of spooky robots that smell like fish. *Lurk:WHAT IF HE"S PLANNING TO CREATE A BIO MECHANICAL VIRUS OR SOMETHINNG?! *6:36INVADER VEXDelta: It is a possibility.. Although not one I am enthusiastic about... *Delta: *takes out a different magazine for his rifle, one with lots of "explosive gas" and "warning" markings" ** *, not " *6:37LIRLIRXisenin: *looks around* *6:37INVADER VEXDelta: I'd like to halt his research a bit. *pulls his trigger, and fire comes out the barrel of the rifle, lighting the dead alien and his entrails on fire* *6:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:I don't think this'll do much.. *6:38INVADER VEXDelta: If we see more, we'll destroy it too, but this is at least a start... *6:38LIRLIRXisenin: He burned the alien's body.. *6:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:SICC knew we were coming,so this tower must be a distraction of some sort... *6:38LIRLIRXisenin: Who knows? *6:39INVADER VEX*delta picks up a flash drive type thing off of one of the control panels and puts it in a small pouch* *6:39Invader JibZav: That..doesn't make sense..It would take more time than that to randomly set up a "distraction tower" *6:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe it was pre built? *6:40INVADER VEXDelta: *takes out a small flash drive of his own and backs up a lot of data into it* No matter the answer, let's get rid of a certain someone's control room. *Delta: *takes out a block of explosives from his pouch* You may want to leave... It'll get a little hard to breath in a moment *6:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:Okie. *6:41LIRLIRXisenin: *forms a hardlight sword and stabs a control panel, then leaves* *6:41Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk follows Xi* *6:41INVADER VEXDelta: *starts hooking up explosives to places in the room, attaching the explosives to a wireless detonator* *6:42Invader JibZav: &CQ **Typo *Zav: *Quickly leaves as well *6:42INVADER VEX(Best typo ever *6:42LIRLIR(lol! ) *6:43INVADER VEXDelta: *jumps back down the hatch, bolts it closed, and hops down the tunnel into the room from before* *Delta: Ready? *holds the detonator* *6:43LIRLIRXisenin: ready! *6:43Mysteriousjillguy*Suddenly,a bright light is seen the sky* *6:44Invader JibZav: Yeah, ready-*looks up* *6:44Mysteriousjillguy*The light gets closer and closer* *Lurk:...Uh... *6:44LIRLIRXisenin: *does not see this, as there is nothing but a ceiling above them* *6:44Mysteriousjillguy( Didn't they get out of the tower? *6:44LIRLIR(OH ok nvm) *6:44INVADER VEX(No... *6:44Mysteriousjillguy( Oh *6:44INVADER VEX(What..? *6:44LIRLIR(Well, Lurk never explained that) *6:44Mysteriousjillguy( After DElta was setting the explosives *6:45LIRLIR(He said to leave) *6:45Invader Jib(They just got out of that room) *6:45INVADER VEX(I thought they were back in the room with all the secret tunnels leading out of it *6:45Mysteriousjillguy( Oh *( Nvm about the light then) *6:45LIRLIR(Oh, then they did that. No light then) *6:46INVADER VEXDelta: *hits the detonator, blowing the roof off of the building and destroying everything in the control room* *6:46Mysteriousjillguy*Debris and shrapnel flies everywhere* **A loud boom noise is heard outside* *6:48INVADER VEXDelta: Hmm... *Cuts a hole in the side of the building to see what it was* *6:48Mysteriousjillguy*A pink light is in the sky,coming closer,smoke is coming from it* *6:48LIRLIRXisenin: What was that noise? *6:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:GHH IT MUST BE A MAGICAL PIXIE MUTANT! *6:48INVADER VEXDelta: I doubt that, for some reason. *6:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:SICC"S creating magical Bio weapons! RUN FOR YOUR PITIFUL LIVES! *6:49LIRLIRXisenin: shut up *clamps hand over Lurk's mouth* *6:49INVADER VEXDelta: *takes his rifle out of his back sheath, looking at the thing with his scope* *6:49Mysteriousjillguy*The light comes closer,revealing it to be a missle covered in lights* *6:50Invader JibZav: *Holds his handguns in front of him, confused* *6:50LIRLIRXisenin: *yells down the secret passage* Delta, what was that noise? *6:50INVADER VEXDelta: Hmm... My scanners can't tell if its inert or armed... that's weird *6:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Takes out his PAK binocular helmet* *6:50INVADER VEXDelta: A missile just hit the ground a while away from us, Xisenin *6:50Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk walks outside* *6:50LIRLIRXisenin: *stares at Lurk* We have those? *6:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Yes..? *6:51LIRLIRXisenin: *follows Lurk* *6:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Zooms in the object* *Lurk:IT"S A MISSLE! *Lurk:And it's not heading farther away,IT"S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US! *6:51INVADER VEXDelta: *uses a grappling hook to lower down the side of the building and onto the ground, crouching behind a large metal boulder* *6:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUGGHKJKH *6:51LIRLIRXisenin: So? What does it do? *Xisenin: *looks at it* *6:52Invader JibZav: Get out of the tower *6:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:It'll EXPLODE of course! **Lurk's helmet retracts,his spider legs pop out and he runs from the tower* *6:53LIRLIRXisenin: We are out of the tower *6:53Invader JibZav: *Jumps out a window of the tower and uses his PAK legs to break his fall, and then runs away* *6:53INVADER VEXDelta: I'm gonna shoot it. If I hit the warhead, it should blow in the opposite direction more than it will towards us. Just take cover far away from it *6:53LIRLIRXisenin: *flies with them very fast* *6:53INVADER VEX*Delta uses PAK legs to crawl farther away from the missile* *6:54Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk runs toward a a chunk of a destroyed building,Lurk then hides behind it* *6:55Invader JibZav: *Hides behind another nearby building* *6:55INVADER VEXDelta: *takes aim at the missile warhead, taking cover behind a boulder* *6:55LIRLIRXisenin: *hides behind the same building as Lurk* *6:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ghnnghh *6:55INVADER VEXDelta: Fire in the hole! *shoots the warhead of the missile* *6:56Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk's PAK shield activates* *6:57INVADER VEX(K... Lurk, what happens? It's your missile. *6:57Mysteriousjillguy*The missle explodes* **Shrapnel flies everywhere* *The tower explodes* *6:57INVADER VEXDelta: *dives fully behind the boulder* *6:58LIRLIRXisenin: *closes eyes* *6:58Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk covers his head with his hands* *6:58INVADER VEX*The shock wave destroys a few surrounding buildings* *Delta: Is everyone ok? Anyone hurt? *6:58LIRLIRXisenin: I'm fine *6:58Invader JibZav: I'm good *6:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well uhhh..I think I got something on my head. But I'm ok. *A small mechanical worm is biting on Lurk's head* *Lurk:Yeeeep.. *7:00LIRLIRXisenin: *picks it up* *7:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:DOo dee doo.. *Lurk:So uhh..whut now..? *7:00LIRLIRXisenin: *shakes the mechanical worm while smiling* *7:01Mysteriousjillguy*The worm squirms in fear* *7:01INVADER VEXDelta: Okay... Well... Evidently, SICC was not in that tower, so, despite the cliche, we ought to split up and check the rest of the town. *7:01LIRLIRXisenin: Ah.. Ok. Where should I go? *7:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:Town? This place looks abandonded and wrecked. It's kinda spooky here too. *7:02LIRLIRXisenin: It's a place. *Xisenin: Hmmm... where to go for me *7:02Mysteriousjillguy*Damaged metallic buildings are everywhere,along with strange,metal,geometric structures* *7:02LIRLIRXisenin: *points to one* Was that there before? *7:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yes.. *Lurk:Hmmm *Lurk:HHMMMM *7:04INVADER VEXDelta: Well... *turns back on all his scanners* This almost seems like some kind of army camp... *(I gtg to dinner... Sorry *(I'll be back later *7:04LIRLIR(Ok. We can wait.) *7:04MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait..maybe we can trace where- Category:Roleplays Category:Season two Category:Season 2 Category:Stories Category:Lurk universe Category:Fanon